Victorious and Company
by bluecinderella4
Summary: A Victorious fanfic set to the style of Disney's Oliver & Company. Better summary inside, I promise. Sorry the title sucks
1. The Oliver Meets The Dodger

**Hi; here are a few things you should know going into this fanfic. I started watching **_**Victorious**_** almost a week before the **_**iParty w/ Victorious**_** crossover and realized I actually like the show; so I subsequently got caught up with everything **_**Victorious**_** by June 11****th****. Then I considered doing a **_**Victorious **_**fanfic. Now usually I tend to set fanfics to a certain movie (maybe even specific TV show episode) because my weird mind cooked up a way to combine two different things .Please note the "**_**iCarly Hangover**_**" fanfic as a reference. Finally you should know I'm a hopeless romantic and love character shipping. Victorious wise my favorite couple is Cat & Robbie (Cabbie as it's known) and second favorite is Beck & Jade (Bade, of course). I tolerate Tori & Andre too (Tandre, is the popular moniker).**

**This fanfiction is based off of my favorite Disney movie from 1988, **_**Oliver & Company**_**, which was based off of Charles Dickens' novel **_**Oliver Twist**_**. I got inspiration really early in the morning watching the movie on my portable DVD player while I was impatiently waiting. I was sleep deprived, bored, and my thoughts kept drifting. Thus a **_**Victorious **_**fanfic to an **_**Oliver & Company**_** like style was created. By the way, there are no animals, they're all human (even Rex).**

**Basic Summary: The Oliver (Robbie) keeps being rejected from every audition and feels totally hopeless. He meets Dodger equivalent (Tori) and is invited by the Dodger into an acting "gang" led by Sikowitz as the Fagin counterpart.****This acting gang doesn't get many gigs and is lacking funds and Sikowitz is in serious debt to theatre owner Joey Ferguson (from **_**Freak the Freak Out**_** episode). Meanwhile, a more well-to-do acting troupe (featuring Cat and Trina) searches for recruits takes an interest in the Oliver.**

**To stop myself from going on, I'll give a character list and reason why they're who they are at the end. Even I get tired of hearing and or reading what I have to ramble.**

* * *

><p>Making small talk was no easy feat for Robbie Shapiro. Robbie was a nerdy young man with a serious lack of social skills who freaked out in large crowds and moments when he was being judged. And yet, his dream was to be an actor. Robbie felt that if he constantly auditioned he would improve his acting and social skills.<p>

He awkwardly made his way to a fellow auditioner. "Hello," Robbie greeted.

The young actor looked up. "'Sup?"

"Just going to audition for this thing. I figured now would be a good time to audition considering that rash is gone." The other guy looked at him with a look of surprise and disgust and backed away slowly. "It wasn't contagious or anything." The other guy ran off. "Why does this always happen?" He began to bang his head on the wall. "Why [bang] can't [bang] I [bang] be normal [bang, bang]?"

A girl with a clipboard gave him a funny look. "Are you Robbie Shapiro?"

Robbie stopped what he was doing to rub his injured head. "I think so."

"Why were you just…never mind, I don't want to know." She looked at her clipboard. "It says you're auditioning for the lead, is this accurate?"

"Well, I put the lead role down for the main role, but really I'll settle for any role."

She let out a sarcastic scoff, "Yeah good luck with that."

"Um…thank you."

"Did I say that comment out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Good; you need to know you stand no chance."

"I don't?"

"Just get in there and humiliate yourself."

"Okay! Okay!" Robbie entered the room and made his way to the stage where he nervously waved to the judges.

"Robbie Shapiro?" the burly, deep-voiced center judge asked for clarification.

"Yes sir."

"I'm a woman." Robbie's face turned red with embarrassment while the clipboard girl just snickered in the audience.

"We went over your audition form," the male judge in the suit and tie on the left looked at his form; "you left the organization section blank."

"I didn't really know what that meant," Robbie was visibly nervous.

"If you want to have a part in this production of _Leave it All to Shine_ you have to have had at least done one live show in one of this cities acting troupes," the female judge in the t-shirt and jeans on the right explained.

"That was a requirement," the center judge reminded.

"How many organizations were there?" Robbie inquired.

"Four."

"Five," the two other judges answered.

"You're seriously considering that other troupe?"

"Their instructor is a certified drama instructor," the male judge informed.

"I think he's a certified lunatic."

The male judge looked at Robbie. "So you haven't worked in _Hagen's Heroes Junior Edition_?" Robbie shook his head no.

"What about _Totally Terry's Improv Academy for Youth Actors_?" A head shake no was directed to the right judge.

"_Dale Squire's School for the Young Thespian_?" Again, another head shake no.

"And there's no chance he attended _Hollywood Arts_," Center Judge assumed.

"What about the other acting organization?" Robbie reminded.

"Were you in that one?"

"No."

"Thank you for your time," the judges replied in unison.

"What, that's it? I don't even get a chance to audition?"

"Sorry, Robbie," the judge on the right apologized, "I'm sure you're a…decent actor; but you just don't meet the audition requirements."

"And if we're being honest," Center Judge began, "we wouldn't have cast you anyway."

"Why not?" Robbie questioned.

The judges each began answering him simultaneously, but with different replies. With all of them talking at the same time, it was hard for Robbie to understand what they were criticizing. "OKAY!" He got them to stop. "Thank you. I get it. I'm leaving."

…

Tori Vega went around her section of the city putting up posters for her acting troupe's production of _BUGS: The Musical_. Of course, the _Misfit Methods_ were the smallest, least known, and slightly off of the youth acting organizations, but the ever optimistic Tori hoped that by putting up the few posters they could afford to make would generate a crowd.

"What?" She ripped off a poster advertising the same musical at Hollywood Arts' Black Box Theatre. "I bet Trina had something to do with this." Trina was Tori's older sister and the epitome of drama queen. Tori had the misfortune of telling her family the _Misfit Methods_ were auditioning for _BUGS: The Musical_ when Trina's acting organization (_Hollywood Arts_ of course) didn't know what show they were going to produce.

"You talk to yourself too?"

Startled, Tori turned around to see Robbie Shapiro standing there. "Um…sometimes."

"When people question me for talking to myself I just say I'm thinking out loud."

"Oh."

"But a lot of people don't talk to me anyway."

"That…sucks. I'm sorry but I don't really know what to say to that."

Robbie looked at her poster. "You're doing _BUGS: The Musical_?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorite musicals. I'm such a musical enthusiast; every song on my _Pear-Pod_ is musical, soundtrack, opera, or polka."

"Polka?"

"It's catchy. I mean I also have some original music on there, but it's not…you know…good."

"Original like music you created?" Robbie nodded. "You make your own music and lyrics?" Another nod. "What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar mostly. I have played the synthesizer a few times before I accidentally set fire to it."

"Maybe you can help us."

"How?"

"One of our actors recently destroyed the CD we were using for music, and we can't find the soundtrack anywhere."

"Why don't you play them on _Pear-Tunes_?"

"We can't afford a decent working computer."

"Ah."

"So, can you help us?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tori heaved a sigh of relief and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Robbie stood there in shock not knowing what to do. A girl had actually touched him. "Um…yeah…no…no problem."

Tori broke free of her hug. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I doubt there's anything you can do to-" Robbie suddenly stopped midsentence and put on what he called his 'thoughtful look'.

This look sort of worried Tori. "You okay?"

"I know how you can repay me."

Tori raised an eyebrow to him in skepticism. "Okay, how?"

"I want to join your acting troupe."

"What?"

"Yeah. See, lately when I go on auditions, they ask what organization you're in. I just found out today that that by organization they mean acting troupe with a certified drama instructor."

"They accepted us as an acting troupe?"

"They originally said four, but then five. Are you from _Hollywood Arts_?"

"No, they're better than what I'm in. I'm in the _Misfit Methods_."

"You must be the fifth organization they didn't mention."

"Yee-ah…we're not very popular."

"Can I still join?"

"You'd have to talk to Sikowitz."

"Sikowitz?"

"He's our instructor. But I'm sure he'll let you in if you help us with the music as a way for him to repay you."

"Thanks a lot." Robbie held out his hand. "I'm Robbie Shapiro."

Tori shook his hand. "Tori Vega."

"So, are we friends now?"

Tori gave him a funny look. "I guess."

"YES!" Robbie did a sort of happy dance, which made Tori giggle, before tripping backwards and landing in a pile of trash.

"Robbie, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Things that like happen to me on a daily business."

"Then you'll fit right in in our acting gang."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, I know. This is multi-chaptered. Here's what you want to know<strong>

**Robbie: Oliver. The Oliver was incredibly hard to pick, but in the end he seemed like a nice choice and I could make him work. Main reason is mostly the naivety and the wanting to belong.**

**Tori: Dodger. Gender reversal. I thought I could make Tori the Dodger because she's the main character and in a way sort of the leader of the gang, which is like the Dodger.**

**Andre: Rita. Another gender reversal. Rita is like the street-wise smart aleck and I think she and Dodger had/have a "thing" so I put Andre in that role because none of the other girls suited Rita**

**Sikowitz: Fagin. The one responsible for the gang, like Fagin's responsible for the dogs. Both are also slightly crazy.**

**Cat: Jenny. Like I said, I love Cat/Robbie, so I'm going to put them together because Oliver loves Jenny, and Jenny's sweet like Cat.**

**Trina: Georgette. Drama queen, spoiled, self-obsessed, kinda prissy. That casting was a no brainer**

**Rex: Tito. I made Rex real because I had no Tito counterpart and he seemed like a good Tito counterpart**

**Sinjin: Einstein. They're both not that bright.**

**Beck…he's kind of like Francis because he takes acting seriously.**

**Jade is a character not in the movie, but you couldn't leave her out so she'll be herself basically**

**Lane is like the Butler, Winston; except he'll be a drama instructor at Hollywood Arts. I know he's really a counselor, but I had to change that.**

**Joey Ferguson is like Sykes because Hayley and Tara I could use as Roscoe and Desoto. I couldn't really think of anyone else from that show who was really technically a 'villain' except for them.**

**Feel free to review or ask any questions, I'm more than happy to answer them.**

**P.S.: Slipped in some **_**iCarly & Victorious **_**references there. I also did a reference to famous acting instructor Uta Hagen (pronounced 'hah-gen') and the show's Hogan's Heroes. The musical I made up.**


	2. Meet the Misfit Methods

**Okay, so far…it's goin' okay. I'm a fast updater so if I don't update at a fast pace something's goin' on in my life I can't control so be forewarned. Also I'm working on another fanfic simultaneously so that might contribute (if you like the TNT show **_**Leverage**_** maybe you can give it a chance, or not).**

**Moving on.**

**Now we're introduced to the **_**Misfit Methods**_** and the villain and the villain sidekicks and why they're the central bad guys. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tori led Robbie into a dilapidated house. "This is it!"<p>

Robbie looked around in shock, disgust, and disbelief. "This is where you perform?"

"No, this is where we hold auditions and meetings." Tori began to turn the doorknob. "Oh, when you get in, make sure to duck."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this."

Tori opened the door and quickly ducked. Before Robbie had the chance to react, he was hit in the head by a flying bottle of hand sanitizer. "OW!"

"Question," a man who with crazy hair who could have been a hippie stepped closer to Robbie, "are you now or have you ever been a mermaid?"

Robbie gave him a questioning look. "I don't think so."

"Good, never trust a mermaid."

Tori stood up and led Robbie closer. "Robbie Shapiro, this is Erwin Sikowitz, our instructor. Sikowitz, this is Robbie and he wants to join our gang."

"No," a girl dressed in black with piercings didn't even turn her head to look at him.

"You didn't even look at him."

She turned around and glared. "No."

"Look, since Sinjin destroyed our music and Andre's playing one of the lead bugs, we need music."

"And how do you suggest we get music?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Robbie here is a fan of the musical, and knows all of the songs. He offered to play music for free if he can join our gang."

"Really?" Sikowitz invaded Robbie's personal space. "Tell me; are you now or have you ever been a mermaid?"

Robbie was extremely confused. "I told you I wasn't?"

"Did you? Are you a psychic?"

"No. You asked me that mermaid question after you thrusted a bottle of hand sanitizer at my head."

"Don't take it personally. I always throw hand sanitizer at whoever walks in my door."

"Why?"

"If you can avoid the sanitizer, or if it hits you and you don't turn a different color then you're not a mermaid. Can you play the harmonica?"

"Yes."

"That's impressive. Did you know mermaids can't play harmonicas."

"I told you I wasn't a mermaid!"

"Are you now or have you ever been an orange kitten in New York City?"

Robbie sighed. "I'm a teenage Jewish boy from Los Angeles obsessed with musicals and polka; who is not a mermaid, merman, or any variation of a half fish half human creature."

"Excellent," Sikowitz put his arm around Robbie's shoulder and led them to the center of his living room. "Come meet the other members. TROUPE!" The others groaned as they stood up and lined up similar to the kids in _The Sound of Music_. "Introductions!"

Tori was the first person in the line. She stepped forward and waved. "Tori Vega."

An African-American boy followed suit. "Andre Harris."

A good-looking boy with nice hair was third. "Beck Oliver."

The next was a strange looking boy with frizzy hair and glasses. "Sinjin van Cleef."

Another boy wearing a black shirt over a long sleeve gray shirt and who had messy black hair was fifth. "Rexford Powers, but everyone calls me Rex; particularly the North Ridge Girls."

The one on the end was the girl who rejected Robbie without looking at him. "Not interested." Sikowitz cleared his throat. She groaned and barely moved forward. "Jade West. Do not talk to me or I'll stab you with scissors."

"Um…it's nice to meet all of you," Robbie nervously waved.

"So Robbie, are you just a musician?" Beck asked with curiosity.

"Mostly I guess, I do like acting but-"

"But you suck?" Jade sarcastically guessed.

"Do you need a time out?" Beck questioned.

"No, she's right," Robbie agreed. "Apparently I suck; every audition I…audition for I fail at."

"Me too," Sinjin spoke up. "They say it's because I'm not normal."

"None of us are the technical definition of 'normal'," Sikowitz air quoted the word normal. "That's why the word misfit is in our name."

"How are you guys not normal?" Robbie questioned. "You all seem pretty normal to me. Except for you Sinjin."

"Thanks," Sinjin blushed.

"Well," Tori began, "I have never seen an R-rated movie. Every movie I own is animated, G-rated, or PG-rated."

"What about PG-13?" Robbie inquired.

"I've seen a couple. But I mostly keep it family friendly."

"I'm allergic to peanut butter," Andre informed, "and I like getting mani-pedis. I also come from a family of strange people."

"I come from a family of strange people too," Beck casually answered. "And nothing ever scares me; not even my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Robbie asked. Beck pointed to Jade. "Ah."

"Unlike everyone in the group, I am normal," Rex bragged. "Just ask my North Ridge Girls."

"Rex constantly brags, flirts, and thinks he's superior to everyone else," Tori said. "Not all normal people do that."

"He also listens to the Spice Girls," Jade mocked.

"I listen to the Spice Girls," Robbie defended.

"The Spice Girls are epic," Rex agreed. "I think I like you already, Robbie Shapiro."

"Wow, Rex doesn't say that about most people," Andre observed. Robbie smiled.

"Nobody ever says that to me," Sinjin solemnly said.

"That's because no one likes you Sinjin," Jade snarled. Sinjin thought about that, then nodded in agreement. "Remember, no one will ever like you and you are a loser."

"Okay, you're getting a time out," Beck was about to lead Jade into another room when there was a knock at the door.

"Is there anyone else in the gang?" Robbie inquired.

"You kids stay in here," Sikowitz commanded. He opened the door to find a man in a suit and two girls standing there. "Hello, Joey."

"Erwin," Joey put his shoulder on Sikowitz, "we need to talk. Step outside. Girls, make yourselves at home."

The two girls, a blonde and a brunette entered the house as Joey led Sikowitz outside. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the Misfit Wannabes," the brunette taunted.

"Hayley Ferguson," Jade moved closer. "I thought you might have been dead by now."

Hayley had a confused look. "Why would you think that?"

Jade gave her an evil smile. "Consider yourself grateful for surviving a car explosion."

"What are you two doing here?" Tori asked.

"Daddy's here to collect his payment," Hayley snarkily replied.

"Payment?" Robbie was more than confused.

"Butt out, freak!" Jade ordered.

"We told you to wait until after we perform our show," Tori reminded.

"You know as well as we do it's not going to make any money," the blonde girl was also as snotty as Hayley.

"Daddy's also getting impatient," Hayley added. "He doesn't like when he gets stiffed."

Sikowitz quietly entered the room looking upset. Joey followed. "Hayley, Tara, it's time for me to take you to your rehearsal."

"Yes, our rehearsal; where I will be playing the lead female bug." Hayley gave the gang a vicious look before she and Tara followed Joey out of Sikowitz's house.

"GANK!" Jade called to her as they left.

"You can all leave," Sikowitz instructed. "I'm going to research how much it is to sell my body for science."

"Don't you have to be dead?" Beck questioned.

"It depends on where you plan to sell your body." Sikowitz went into his room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Joey Ferguson lets us put on our shows at a former karaoke restaurant," Andre began.

"Whatever money we make, goes to Joey as payback for him letting us use the stage," Beck continued.

"We owe him a lot of money," Rex and Sinjin simultaneously added.

"Who were those girls?" Robbie inquired.

"They ain't no North Ridge Girls," Rex commented.

"Hayley Ferguson and Tara Gang," Tori answered. "Hayley and Jade hate each other."

"She flirted with my boyfriend," Jade said. "I wanted to kill her; and I almost succeeded with the car bomb."

"Car bomb?" Beck raised an eyebrow to her.

"Hayley and Tara go to Hollywood Arts even though they suck at basically everything," Tori told Robbie. "Joey, who is already filthy rich, pays the drama instructors to give Hayley every role she wants in the plays."

"So she'll be the lead in Hollywood Arts' production of _BUGS: The Musical_?" Robbie put the pieces together. "Which is also the same show you're doing."

"Nothing gets by you, Robbie," Rex sarcastically commented.

"I suggest sabotage," Jade casually answered with an evil smile.

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

"Let's do it," Robbie spoke up. "Let's sabotage their show."

"Okay, now I'm liking the freak," Jade commented.

"I agree!" Tori agreed.

"Alright," Beck mediated, "but nothing that could kill anyone."

"Aww!" Jade moaned.

"Jade!"

"Fine! I wouldn't want to hurt Cat anyway."

"Who's Cat?" Robbie questioned.

"Why so many questions?"

"I'm part of the gang know; I'd like to know things too."

"Cat is Jade's best friend," Andre told him.

"She and Cat auditioned for Hollywood Arts, but Jade was rejected," Rex told him.

"Why?" Robbie was curious.

"For being quote 'too depressing, dark, and morbid'," Tori informed as Jade smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Sinjin commented.

"Oh, Sinjin used to be Jade's stalker."

"Used to be?"

Everyone gave Sinjin a weird look while slowly backing away.

Sikowitz entered the living room. "Since you're all still here, I suggest we prepare for our musical this Saturday."

"Sikowitz, what did Ferguson want?" Beck asked.

"He gave me an ultimatum; I have to pay him everything I owe him in three days."

"Three days?"

"Our show opens in three days!" Tori reminded.

"Oh yes that reminds me; if we don't give him the money we don't perform the show."

"WHAT?" The entire gang was in unison.

"Who wants to help me rob a bank?"

Jade was about to raise her hand before Beck lowered it for her.

"Don't worry Sikowitz, we'll do what we usually do," Andre sighed.

"What do you usually do?" Robbie inquired.

"We give him our money," Tori and the gang reached into their pockets.

Jade slapped Robbie. "OW!"

"You're in the gang now freak; pay him."

Robbie reached into his pockets as the others did. "Hey, there's an old _Skittle_ in here."

"Can I have it?" Sinjin asked with wide eyes.

"Um…sure," Robbie handed Sinjin the stale _Skittle_. Sinjin proceeded to eat the stale purple candy. "Sinjin, you are too weird for human existence."

"Thank you, Robbie."

* * *

><p><strong>So now we've met the gang, and the villains, and we have a plot. I think it's going good, and they all seem somewhat in character. Okay, Tori, Andre, and Beck seem normal, so I had to create something to make them not seem normal and fit in with the Misfit Methods. We also brought Cat up so maybe Robbie and Cat will meet in the next chapter or two [hint, hint]<strong>

**I don't know why I made Sikowitz slightly obsessed with mermaids, but I think it works, do you? Did you also notice the reference to the movie I sorta based this on?**


	3. You're My Bug Buddy

"**You tolerate me! You really, really tolerate me!" Colin Mochrie during **_**World's Worst**_** on **_**Whose Line is it Anyway**_**. That's like one of my favorite quotes ever and usually sums up how I feel whenever I'm complimented (plus a reference to Sally Field accepting her 2****nd**** Best Actress Oscar). I'm liking the positive feedback; thank you very much it makes me feel…tolerated.**

**I do plan to have the gang sneak at Hollywood Arts to attempt to sabotage, but until then; I have to create a reason for everyone to want the Oliver character. Why? In the book, everyone wanted him for various reasons, but I didn't read the book, just the summary on Wikipedia (I'm lazy). In the movie; when Oliver was finally accepted into the gang, he was whisked away by Jenny who instantly fell in love with him (Georgette, not so much) but the gang tried to get him back. Then Fagin used Oliver as bait to get money from Oliver's rich owner to pay off Sykes. So far it seems the Misfit Methods don't want Robbie, he's just there to do them a favor, but I have to give them a reason to want Robbie to stay so that will be a main focus in the this part. And then eventually Robbie will meet Cat.**

**Unfortunately, this chapter seems shorter, and Robbie will meet Cat in the next chapter. Until then, please enjoy a filler chapter with a song.**

* * *

><p>"So you said you can play the harmonica?" Andre asked Robbie as Robbie was playing the guitar.<p>

"On occasion; I'm really good at the guitar."

"I play guitar on occasion. The piano's more my musical area." This statement was obvious because of Andre standing at a keyboard in the center of Sikowitz's living room.

"Hey, can you play piano on the songs and record them to a CD?"

"I'll see what I can do, dude. So, what's your favorite song from the musical?"

"Oh, it's the love song between the nerdy red aunt Flit and his true love Mirabella, who by the point in the song was captured by evil solider ant Sylvester after being mistaken for the princess in disguise., and Sylvester is in love with Flora. Of course this was before Flit found the runaway Princess Flora, in disguise of course, and at least three scenes before they go to the beehive so-"

"Eh…what's your other favorite song?"

"I love anything Flit sings really."

"I don't."

"But you're playing Flit."

"Don't remind me. I'm also Rollo and Gus just to name other roles."

"Do the girls have to double, because their roles are in a lot of scenes too?" Andre shook his head no. "There are other female bugs, you know."

"Don't remind us."

"Who's playing the prissy queen bee, Beatrice, in the scene where Flit travels to the hive?"

"Me." Robbie looked both confused and weirded out. "We had a slight rewrite. Though truthfully, I do like playing a prissy queen."

"What about Flit, do you like playing Flit?"

"Heck no! I didn't want to do this musical to begin with."

"Why not?"

"Bugs creep me out."

Robbie had an expression of agreement on his face. "That makes sense."

"Anyway, I begged for the role of Dex, which Beck got because Jade wouldn't be anyone else but Flora. Plus Dex is cool and so is Beck. Don't get me wrong though, I do like playing one of the roles I have."

"Rollo the street smart black worker ant from the poor neighborhood?"

Andre gave him a slightly offended look. "Gus the Grasshopper."

"That was my second choice," Embarrassed, Robbie resumed playing his guitar and singing what appeared to be a song about broken glass.

"Yo Robbie, you know that duet between Flit and Dex?"

"The friendship song between Dex, the second male protagonist, black ant, friend of Rollo, cool bug in town, and eventual love interest of Princess Flora who also-"

"I didn't need an obviously long answer," Andre seemed ticked off by Robbie's incredibly long, obvious descriptions of elements from a musical he didn't like. "Do you know the friendship duet or not?"

"_You're My Bug Buddy_? Of course I know it!"

"Yes! Why did you have to take so long to answer a yes or no question?" Robbie was about to answer. "I DON'T WANT AN ACTUAL ANSWER!" Andre took a few deep breaths and then become suddenly calm. "You wanna sing it with me?"

"Sure? Should we act out the little dialogue parts in between?"

"Why not; I gotta learn the lines anyway. But, uh…why don't you be Flit because he's your favorite character?"

"Thanks, I'd love to. Dex starts the dialogue."

Andre nodded and read his script. "You know Flit; I don't care what your colony says about you. You, and you're inventions are pretty cool. I know my colony would want one of those harvest thingamabobs you invented."

"You're just saying that, Dex."

"Yeah, pretty much." Both of them laughed as Tori sat down on the sofa to watch their interaction.

"Did you make a joke with me?"

"Yeah…I guess I did."

"Like what friends do?"

"I think it's safe to say by this point we're more than friends."

"Are we what I think we are?"

Andre (in character) sighed in exasperation. "Go ahead, Flit."

"Only if you'll join me…bug buddy!" Tori smiled at Robbie and the way he assumed the role of Flit.

Robbie started to play the opening part of the friendship duet on his guitar while Andre played it on his keyboard.

"_Never thought a bug as cool as you_

_Would stick with me after going through_

_All the things that we had to do_

_Together."_

By this point the other gang members (except for Jade) were gathering around the living room entertained by the duet. Andre's part was next.

"**You're the most loyal bug I ever met**

**Probably the most loyal friend I'll ever get**

**And our friendship will survive, I bet**

**Forever."**

Sikowitz stood outside of his room with his hand on his chin in thought. _"Do mermaids bathe?"_ Sikowitz's inner thoughts spoke out.

"_We're total and polar opposites"_

"**Not seeing things in red and black."**

"_I know I'm the ant with the most embarrassments,"_

"**But I'll never, ever send you back.****"**

_"You promise?"_

**"You bet!"**

Everyone else in the gang (except for Jade) was now clapping as Robbie and Andre changed keys for the chorus.

"_**You're my bug buddy**_

_**My pal through thick and thin.**_

_**You're my bug buddy**_

_**And I'm never gonna trade you in"**_

_"Never gonna trade you in"_

**"No I'll never trade you in"**

'_**Cause we're bug buddies**_

'_**Til the very end."**_

Sikowitz and the gang (Jade included) applauded. "I've had an inspiration from the non-mermaid Jewish lad!" Sikowitz piped up. "Andre, you're no longer Flit."

"Hallelujah!" Andre exclaimed. "Does this mean I'm Dex?"

"No, Beck is still playing Dex." Andre moaned.

"I'd be happy to play Flit," Robbie had one of the widest grins on his face, "but I offered to do music; and you guys need music."

"Burn the music to a CD," Sikowitz suggested. "Robbie, you seem like the perfect fit for Flit- heh that rhymed, mermaids can't rhyme- you might be able to help us attract an audience because an actual nerd with talent is playing the nerdy bug."

Robbie looked at Andre. "Is it cool with you?"

Andre smiled back. "Only if it's cool with you."

Robbie squealed like a girl. "This is potentially the happiest day of my life!"

"Potentially?" Rex quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still waiting for my first kiss."

"Ain't gonna happen," Jade snarkily commented. "You're too much of a loser."

"Do you need another timeout?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

Sinjin raised his hand. "Can I join you in timeout?"

"Go jump into a volcano!" Jade ordered.

"If that's what you want," Sinjin was about to walk out the door before Tori stopped him. "She was being sarcastic, wasn't she?"

"Sinjin, you really need to learn sarcasm," Tori noted.

His eyes lit up. "Will you teach me?"

"NO!"

"I wouldn't mind learning anything from you either baby," Rex winked to Tori. Tori returned the favor with a disgusted look.

"I don't know why you complain about not having a boyfriend Vega," Jade had a sly smile on her face. "You can have the pick of the loser litter right here."

"Jade." Beck stared daggers at his girlfriend; which subsequently got her to stop being snarky.

Sikowitz cleared her throat. "We should probably get back to the business at hand. We have a show to perform on Saturday with our new lead and now that Robbie is playing the central role we can adjust our rewrites."

"Can Sylvester get one of the ladies at the end?" Rex, who was playing Sylvester, inquired, "Maybe a hot tub party with the ants and the queen bee?"

"Perhaps."

"Hey," Jade began, "do we still have a sabotage planned for tonight or what?"

"Who's planning to sabotage us?" Sinjin asked.

"Sabotage? This has to be the work of the mermaids!" Sikowitz screamed and ran into his bathroom.

"SHE MEANT SABOTAGING HOLLYWOOD ARTS!" Tori called to Sikowitz.

Sikowitz ran out of his room. "Shall I buy molded cheese from the Molded Cheese and Nail Polish Emporium?"

Everyone gave him strange looks. "Not yet."

Sikowitz shrugged. "Everyone who wants to be involved in the sabotage get in my van!"

As the gang got up, Robbie stopped Tori. "I can trust him, right?"

"The van thing creep you out?"

"A little bit."

"Sikowitz is just…eccentric. But don't worry, he's totally harmless." Tires squealing followed by a crash made Robbie rethink what Tori said. "He always backs into his garage."

"He's not normal, but he is awesome. But how did he get an obsession with mermaids?"

"He told us he was drowning in his bathtub and saw a redhead mermaid swimming toward him, but then she didn't save him and took his wallet, and his harmonica."

"Can he play the harmonica?"

"No. But he still hasn't found his wallet."

"Umm..."

"Yeah, I don't question it anymore either. So, you ready to go sabotage some preppy, egotistical drama people and my sister Trina?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I needed to get a reason for the gang to needlike Robbie. I also like the number four, so I thought I'd let them meet in that chapter. Besides, Oliver didn't meet Jenny until the middle of the movie anyway. **

**So I was going over what I wrote and I thought I would pay to see a musical like this. Then I remembered that it's not real. I seriously wish **_**BUGS: The Musical**_** was a real musical now. Anyone else agree?**


	4. Sabotage and Romance

**In response to **_**Random Storygirl**__**'s**_** inquiry about the musical being based off of **_**Bug's Life**_**; just the lead ant's name really. **_**A Bug's Life **_**will always be my favorite Pixar movie no matter what new movies Pixar create and Flik is one of my most favorite movie characters ever. So I sort of paid tribute to Flik the inventor ant via Flit, who also is an inventor. As to the fake musical's plot…I don't know if I took any liberties...I mean paid homage to anything that I can coherently think of.**

**Apparently I'm good at keeping everyone in character; thanks for those comments. Let's see if I can keep it up with that by introducing Cat & Trina.**

* * *

><p>Sikowitz parked the van a block away from the Black Box Theatre. "Enjoy your sabotaging young misfits."<p>

"You're not coming?" Robbie asked.

"Sikowitz isn't allowed within 200 feet of Hollywood Arts, the Black Box Theatre, or the Asphalt Cafeteria," Beck replied.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, not really."

"All you need to know is the man had a psychotic breakdown," Rex told Robbie.

"I think Sikowitz's psychotic breakdown was justified," Jade commented as the gang exited the van, "they had no reason to fire him from Hollywood Arts."

"Sikowitz taught at Hollywood Arts?" Robbie was fascinated. "Did all of you guys go there too?"

"If we did, would we be here with a mermaid obsessed hippie in a van from the 70's?" Rex questioned him with sarcasm.

"Rex," Andre tossed Rex some wires, "be careful with these; we don't want to seriously electrocute anyone."

"I do," Jade smiled.

Andre seemed to have ignored her. "We also don't want to electrocute ourselves."

"So you want me to be the wireman because I handle electrocution the best?" Rex asked.

"I volunteered to do it," Sinjin spoke up.

"Why?"

"The electrocution tickles." Everyone gave Sinjin strange looks again.

"But you're the only one who knows how to do it right," Beck reminded Rex

Rex nodded in agreement. "True dat!"

Tori pulled out her phone. "Okay; we have a few different areas of sabotage. Andre and I are going to mess with the music and stage manager script. Beck and Jade, you guys ruin the costumes. Sinjin-" Sinjin stopped picking his nose and focused on Tori, "-gross. You get to destroy props. If you finish destroying the props, then you can help Rex and Robbie mess up the set. Try not to get caught and we have to finish before their 6:00 call time. Everybody meet at the Asphalt Cafeteria by 5:55."

"Since when are you in charge, Vega?" Jade snarled.

"Excuse me for making our sabotage a little more structured so we're able to sabotage better. By having a plan we can make our sabotaging more easier and faster."

"Is sabotaging even a word?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Irregardless!" Tori startled them. "Can we get this over with?" The gang entered the theatre using Sikowitz's key (which Hollywood Arts forgot to take) and went their separate ways.

…

Meanwhile, Trina drove to Cat Valentine's house. She was kind of surprised to find Cat standing outside already. "Cat," Trina stopped, "I need to talk to you."

"Kay, kay!" Cat smiled.

"I know you worked lighting before," Cat nodded, "well since Jeremy's accident, the new lighting guy says he won't use my light."

"Your light?"

"My special light! The one that makes me look like a hot model certain angles; I mean I know I'm gorgeous already, but I want the public to see me gorgeous from afar."

"Okay, what was your lighting assignment called?"

"Uh…Trina's special light."

"I didn't know you had lighting named after you."

Trina groaned. She pulled a picture out of her pink purse. "See this?" She pointed to herself on the stage from an earlier performance. "I want that light, but the new guy says the lights are already set for everything."

"Only New Jeremy can change the lights."

"The new lighting guy's name is Jeremy too?"

"Actually it's Jeremy Blevins; I don't know a Jeremy Tu."

"Since they have nothing to do with me, I don't care. Can you help get my special light?"

Cat smiled. "Kay, kay!"

"Oh, and my costume makes me look fat, and I want the public to see my perfect body without any fake fat the costume makes. Whoever made my costume doesn't know what they're doing and is stupid."

Cat looked like she was about to cry. "I made all the costumes!"

"And that's why I'm asking you to fix it for me."

Cat seemed to have gotten over Trina's remarked because she shrugged; then she and Trina went to Trina's car and they drove to the Black Box Theatre less than a block away.

…

"Hey Robbie," Rex looked down from the ladder, "can you hand me that whatchamajig?"

Robbie picked up some sort of tool. "This?"

"No that's a whatchamacallit. I'm lookin' for the whatchamajig."

"Oh," Robbie handed him the surprisingly accurate tool Rex asked for. "Hey Rex, what exactly are you doing there?"

"Just adjusting set pieces so they fall and break. If someone happens to be in the way and a set piece falls on them, then that's the sweet icing on the cake of revenge."

"That sounds horrible!" Rex did a certain chuckle. "Hey Rex, why do you laugh like that?"

"It's my trademark laugh; it helped me clinch the role of Sylvester." Rex did that laugh again as he climbed down the ladder. "Just a few more set pieces to destroy before you assist me in messing up the lights."

"NO!"

"You know, when you said that you sounded like a girl," Rex laughed.

"Said what?" Robbie asked.

"NO!"

"That," Rex replied.

"I didn't say that."

"No?"

"NO!"

"No," Robbie responded.

"Did you or did you not say no?"

"NO!"

"What she said," Robbie answered Rex's query "I didn't say no; one of the girls said it."

"NO!"

"Don't sound like any of our girls, and I know our girls," Rex had a hint of bragging in his answer.

"What about those other two girls Hayley and Tara?" Robbie inquired.

"NO!"

"What she said." Rex pointed to the stage. "It's obviously coming from the stage though." He peeked behind the curtains. A thick brunette was standing in the center as the lights changed.

"NO!"

"Looks like Tori put on some weight and did something with her hair."

"That fast?" Robbie raised an eyebrow.

The lights changed. "NO!"

The boys looked at each other their eyes wide with fear. "We in trouble," Rex commented. "That ain't one of our girls."

"Clearly! Do you know who that is?"

The lights changed again. "NO!"

"What she said," Rex answered Robbie.

"We're doomed."

"Not necessarily. So long as that chick stays on the stage, and whoever's managing lights stays in the booth, and they don't come backstage we'll be fine."

"You think they're going to come backstage?"

"NO!"

"Maybe," Rex answered. "Til then, let's do some sabotaging, and then we'll hide if necessary." The two guys snuck backstage.

…

"NO!" Trina called from the stage. Inside the lighting booth, Cat changed the lights again. "NO!"

Cat turned on the microphone that made it possible for just people in the stage area to hear. "Those were all the possible choices, Trina!"

"GRRR!" Trina growled. "You're not trying hard enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means!"

"Trina, you're being mean right now."

"MAKE ME LOOK MORE GORGEOUS!" Frightened, Cat tried another light. "NO!"

Cat exited the booth and made her way to the stage. "Trina, why don't you go up there and look at the choices. When you think you have the right one, let me know."

"Actually do work? Well, since it benefits me, I suppose I could. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get your costume then make sure there isn't anything wrong with the backstage lights."

…

Rex was humming as Robbie kept watch. "Yo Robbie, can you get me the doohickey?"

As Robbie reached into the toolbox, he froze. "Did you see something red behind the curtain?"

"Man, the curtain is red! Now hand me the dang doohickey!"

…

Cat opened the costume room. In the costume room, Beck and Jade were making out. Neither of them seemed to notice one another. Cat searched the costumes for Trina's queen bee outfit. When she found it, she squealed. "Oh, hey Beck. Oh, hi Jade," she greeted before quickly leaving.

Beck pulled away when Cat left. "Did you hear a girl say hi to us?"

"Probably Vega." Jade pulled him back into their makeout session.

…

"Alright Robbie," Rex handed him a piece of wire. "Do not let this wire touch any part of the other wire until I tell you to."

"Got it!" Robbie stood at the bottom of the ladder and took hold of the wire.

"Hey Robbie. Hey Rex," Sinjin greeted. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah," Rex answered, "there's a set piece I didn't unscrew because it already had a loose piece that looked like it was about to fall on my head. Go damage that for us." He pointed to the specific set piece.

"Got it!" Sinjin ran to the set piece, but tripped on the way there. Instead of landing next to the set piece, he landed on the set piece…well, technically his head did. The rest of Sinjin landed on the floor.

"There are things not right with him."

Robbie nodded in agreement. As he nodded, he caught something red. "Hey, hey I saw the red thing again! I'm gonna go check that out." Robbie let go of the wire and let it dangle. Unfortunately (due to the way he held it) the wire dangled side to side.

"Whatever. Just make sure the wires don't-"

ZAP

Rex was shocked and flung across the backstage. "Somethin' barbecuing?" He asked before he lost consciousness.

…

Robbie looked behind the curtain. "Did you find the wig with that outfit in the costume department?"

Cat turned around looking upset. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh God!" Robbie panicked. "I'm sorry! I thought you were my…I wouldn't necessarily call her a friend but Jade was in the costume department and I thought maybe she was-"

"Jade's my friend."

ZAP

"Oh, you must be Cat."

"Are you a psychic," she looked down at her outfit, "or am I wearing a nametag?"

"No, Jade told me you were her friend and you went here. I'm Robbie; I'm in Jade's acting group now."

"Is Jade going to Hollywood Arts too?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um…my friends and I were called in to fix the set for your musical."

"We're doing _BUGS: The Musical_."

"I know, so is my group. What role are you playing?"

"I'm doing costumes and makeup. Lane said he wanted to give me a role, but he had to give the lead roles to Hayley and Tara."

"Who's Lane?"

"He's our director man and counselor. Are you playing a role in your group?"

"Yeah, I'm Flit."

She squealed. "I love Flit! I want to see you play him; when does it start?"

"It starts Saturday at the place that was once Karaoke Dokie."

"Saturday?"

"Oh right, you're going to be here. Unless we get a big enough audience, we're probably not going to do any other shows."

"But I really wanna see you as Flit!"

Robbie smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah, you seem like the perfect Flit. My brother does too whenever he puts on his bug costume and sings in public places before they kick him out; but I'm sure you'd make a better Flit."

"Really?" Cat let out a small giggle as she smiled at him. "I'm sure you would too." Robbie groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Stupid [bang]! Stupid [bang]! Stupid [bang]!"

"You do that too?"

Robbie stopped. "You bang your head against the wall whenever you say something embarrassing?"

"No, my brother likes butting walls with his head and repeating one word again and again. Usually he yells 'butter' over and over."

Robbie laughed. "I'm sorry I said that. Not that I'm saying you would make a good Flit, you probably would, but-"

"Robbie, I understand."

"You do?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, if you can't come to the show would you like to go out some time?" Did Robbie Shapiro ask a female out on a date?

"Out like in the fresh air or out like…not indoors."

"Out like on a date; you and me spending alone time together in a public facility."

"But if we're in public how can we be alone?"

Robbie tried to speak, but got tongue tied. He took sighed and held out his hand. "Can we start over? Hello, I'm Robbie Shapiro."

Cat shook his hand. "Hi Robbie Shapiro, I'm Cat Valentine."

"Cat, I think you're a very attractive girl, would you like to go out on a date?"

"Robbie, I don't think you're an attractive girl, but I would like to go out on a date."

"Great."

"I gotta go help Trina; why don't you come back here tomorrow and we'll go out."

"Sure." Cat waved goodbye and left. Robbie stood there in shock. "I got a date…with a girl."

A barbecued Rex stumbled over to Robbie. "I ask you to do one simple thing for me."

"I got a date…with an actual female!"

"I would ask her if she has a friend, but if she's going out with you there must be something wrong with her."

"There isn't. Cat is pretty, and funny, and…and a girl."

"Besides, I found me a goddess.

"Who?"

"I do not know. She was standin' over me, making sure I wasn't dead unlike you, and it was love at first sight."

"Ah."

"By the way, I think Sinjin's dead."

Robbie and Rex went over to Sinjin, who was still lying on the floor in front of the set piece. "How are we going to get him up?"

Rex kicked the set piece, and the loose part fell on top of Sinjin's head. Sinjin jumped straight up. "Did I do good?"

"Destruction wise, yes. Grammar wise, no. The technical phrase is 'did I do well'," Rex corrected. "An upgrade from the last grammar fail though, Sinjin. You should be somewhat proud."

"So I did good…I mean _well_?"

"Don't make me regret complementing you Sinjin."

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade met up with the rest of the boys. "We gotta split," Beck point blank stated.

"My sister and her friend snuck in and we don't want them to bust us," Tori explained. "Trina can be such a tattletale."

"And Cat has been known to let secret slips accidentally," Jade continued. "Unfortunately she doesn't realize she did until someone told her she did."

"Cat?" Robbie pretended like he had no idea. "Your friend Cat's here with Tori's sister?"

"You didn't run into them did you?" Andre asked.

"Nope," Robbie lied.

"I was barbecued, I saw only black!" Rex glared at Robbie.

"I ran into a fake wall," Sinjin spoke up.

"Let's just get out of here before we run into them," Tori led her and her gang out of the theatre and into the van where Sikowitz was meditating and drinking coconut milk. "Sikowitz!"

Sikowitz opened his eyes. "I had a vision of the redhead mermaid. She was kissing what I think was a younger me."

"A younger you?"

"Your mother wouldn't even kiss you," Jade snarked.

"That is true," Sikowitz agreed. "I couldn't tell there was a strange aura surrounding the male that the mermaid kissed. He had curly hair, as I did when I was a child."

"Sikowitz," Beck took away the coconut, "stop drinking the coconut milk."

"But they give me visions."

"And the visions aren't good to have when you're driving your van," Tori reminded.

"How was your sabotaging?"

"I got electrocuted," Rex answered.

"Good, good." Sikowitz started the van. "Let us go back to my dwelling and prepare for our performance."

"Dwelling?" Andre looked at Tori.

"Never question Sikowitz," she responded back. She looked at Robbie, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You think something's up with Robbie?"

"He's happy he's playing Flit."

"No, I think he's in love."

"With who?"

Tori's face fell. "Who else? It can only be one of our gang members."

"Here's hopin' it's you, Tori."

Tori shuddered. "I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p><strong>I made this slightly longer due to a small delay in updating. I hope this is sufficiently adequate.<strong>

**Rex getting electrocuted is in reference to Tito getting electrocuted in **_**Oliver and Company**_**, and the fact that Rex almost died in a backstage related accident. In the same scene in _Oliver and Company_, Einstein the dog (sort of a Sinjin basis) hits his head against the car, loses his memory, and then because of Tito knocking something onto his head (Tito was electrocuted, hit a streetlight, and the light from the streetlight fell onto Einstein's head) is suddenly better. So I wondered if you guys caught onto that.**

**So we've met Trina and Cat. Now I just have to create a reason for Trina not to like Robbie and for Robbie to become suddenly popular.**

**Shouldn't be too hard to make someone like Robbie popular.**


	5. The Gang Stalks Robbie

**I realized I may have mentioned Lane, but I still didn't introduce him. I think it's best to start there and give a reason to want Robbie. Oh yeah, I also have another special thing planned.**

* * *

><p>Since Cat and Trina found the sets, props, music, and costumes destroyed, the two girls left the theatre for a while before they had to return at 6:00 for their final rehearsal so that they could not be blamed.<p>

But Lane (and the other cast and crew members) were way to upset to even care. "We have no choice but to cancel the show!" Lane lamented.

"WHAT?" The cast and crew were in disbelief.

"It's obvious we can't get all of this fixed before our show tomorrow. Everything took us weeks to prepare."

"This is so not happening!" Hayley objected. "The show must go on!"

"How?"

"Why don't we postpone the show?" Tara suggested.

"If we do, we won't be able to perform for at least a week; but that's if we rebuild the sets during the weekend and spend more time during the weekdays working on the sets."

"I bet the Misfit Wannabes had something to do with this," Hayley snarled. "We gotta back at them!"

"No revenge, we have no proof that they did this."

"They're doing the same show on the same night as we are."

"Merely a coincidence."

"Besides," Ryder Daniels, who was playing Sylvester, spoke up, "I doubt anyone over there has the brains or the guts to sabotage us."

"That is another point; a meanly stated point, but a point regardless. And anyways their instructor is Erwin Sikowitz, and Erwin isn't allowed within 200 feet of the theatre."

"So what do you propose we do?" Tara inquired.

Lane shrugged. "What can we do?"

"But my public needs to see me as the queen!" Trina objected.

"Trina, you're not the star get over it." Lane's phone went off. "It's a text message from Danny." He read over his message. "Is it possible to get a swollen tongue, vocal nodules, and a Pontiac in your intestine at the same time?"

Cat raised her hand. "Something similar happened to my brother but instead of a Pontiac it was a Mustang."

Everyone gave her weird looks. Lane then looked down at his phone. "Even if we get everything fixed we won't have a star."

"What happened to Danny?" Hayley asked.

"He has a swollen tongue, vocal nodules, and a Pontiac in his intestine." His phone went off again. Lane read the message. "He also has to get his wisdom teeth taken out."

"Poor Danny," Cat sympathized.

"So, who's going to be Flit?" Tara asked.

Trina raised her hand and did the typical "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Trina, you can't be Flit," Lane informed.

"Why not? I know his lines, I know everybody's lines. You never know when a tragedy strikes and you need a replacement role."

"No, Trina. And even I did cast you, how could you be Flit when you're Beatrice the Queen Bee and she and Flit have a scene together."

Trina began to pout, but then her face lit up. "The Misfit Methods have the same problem. Andre Harris is playing Flit, Rollo, Gus, and Beatrice; everyone's doubling roles basically!"

"Well, then I suppose you're just going to have to see how they do it themselves."

"You mean I actually have to go to their play?"

"I think it's fair that we all go to their play."

"WHAT!" Everyone seemed to be upset with that idea.

"Oh come on!" Cat protested, "they worked hard with what they had the least we can do is go see it."

"She's right," Hayley agreed. "We should see how bad they suck."

"Hey!" Lane piped up, "I know I'm the director, but I'm mainly a counselor. And what have I taught you about respect for others?" The group moaned. "Just for your lack of enthusiasm for others and their hard work, I'm forcing you all to attend their show." More moaning from the cast and crew. "This will count toward your grade, seeing as this is a summer school you all pay for. And you'll all have to pay your own way." More moaning, this time louder, encompassed the theater. "I guess you can all go home and get ready for tomorrow's show."

"Thanks a lot Trina," Hayley snarled at her as she brushed past her.

"UGH!" Trina groaned. "I should not have opened my mouth!" Trina glanced over at Cat, who was texting on her phone. "Who are you texting."

"Jade," Cat answered without looking up at her.

"Oh, the weird one. Why are you texting her?"

"I have my reasons," Cat smiled.

"Tell me!"

"Nah-uh!" Cat shook her head. "Not yet." Cat began to walk away from Trina.

"Well," Trina pulled out her cell phone, "two can play this game...technically four, but irregardless." Trina began texting.

…

The Misfit Methods were gathered around the living room listening to Robbie's guitar and harmonica playing while Rex sang. Tori and Andre were sitting next to each other. "You were right," Andre said to her, "Robbie does seem a little happier; he's gotta be in love."

"I just wish I knew who he was in love with," Tori replied. She looked across the room at Jade. Jade was lying on Beck with her head on his shoulder and she was texting. "Who's she texting?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just hope she's not up to anything potentially harmful." The two exchanged panic glances. "Psst, Sinjin!" Tori whispered. "Sinjin!"

Sinjin crawled over to Tori. "'Sup?"

"Sinjin, I need you to see who Jade's texting."

"Cat."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I know a cellular program used to read other people's text; I use it to read your texts sometimes while I wait in the bush at your house."

"First off, never do that again or I'll hurt you."

"You can hurt me all you want, I won't mind."

"You have problems," Sinjin nodded in agreement. "Next, tell me why she's texting Cat."

"But that's an invasion of privacy."

"You're reading Jade's texts!"

Jade heard what Tori said and glared an evil glare at Sinjin. While glaring at Sinjin, she turned off her phone. Sinjin moaned. "Now she's probably going to change her number again!" He crawled away.

Tori's phone vibrated. She pulled it out. "It's Trina."

"What does Trina want?" Andre inquired.

"She asked me to find out why Cat is texting Jade."

"Trina ask?"

"Okay, demanded."

"Ah. So wait, Cat is texting Jade?"

"I dunno, apparently."

Robbie and Rex finished playing _Forever Baby_ and were rewarded with a round of applause from the Misfits, with the exception of Jade. Once they were done, Jade made her way over to Robbie and led him aside to talk.

"You think Robbie likes Jade?" Andre asked.

"And she's probably telling him it's never gonna happen between them," Tori assumed.

"YES!" Robbie jumped in the air and did his trademark happy dance. Jade had a disgusted face as she walked away.

"He seems happy about that," Andre commented.

Robbie ran over to Sikowitz. "Sikowitz, I might arrive a few minutes late tomorrow."

"Fine, fine, young Jewish lad," Sikowitz shooed him away, "just don't be late for our call time at 5:30 in the late afternoon."

"Sure." Robbie grabbed his guitar and handless harmonica (he called it that because he the harmonica was placed on a device that went around his neck so he could play harmonica while playing guitar) and ran out of Sikowitz's house singing.

Sikowitz opened the door and yelled out to Robbie, "AND DON'T INTERACT WITH ANY MERPEOPLE!"

"Okay, something's up!" Tori went over to Jade. "What's the deal with Robbie?"

"Why Tori," Jade did her typical Tori mock, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"What were you and Robbie talking about?"

"Yeah, and why did Cat text you?" Andre added.

"Like I'd tell you losers," Jade snarked.

"You'd tell Beck."

"Beck is not a loser, and no I wouldn't tell him. What I just did is something I wouldn't even wish to be a part of."

Tori and Andre exchanged glances again. "Then what did you do?"

Jade's phone screamed. She looked at her text. "Oh, the entire Hollywood Arts is coming to our show tomorrow for their grade. I know you fail already, but try not to fail any worse."

Beck went over to Jade. "Ready to go?"

She linked her arm with his. "I want to go watch one of the most violent horror movies in those woods in your RV."

"How about we go to your house and watch a teen slasher flick."

"I like it when annoying teenagers are murdered," she smiled as she and Beck left talking about a lunch date together at the Asphalt Cafeteria.

"I'm going to go do the exact same thing, but in a tree outside Jade's room." Sinjin was the next to leave.

"There are things not right with him," Tori observed.

Rex picked up his bag. "Yo Vega, you notice anything going on with the freak?"

"Sinjin?"

"Robbie, I call him a freak sometimes."

"Tori and I think he's in love," Andre responded.

"Oh he is in love; he said he had a date with an actual female."

"Really?"

"I didn't believe him, naturally. I mean what female in her right mind would go out with him. Well, he didn't believe me about my dream girl who I saw drifting in and out of consciousness, so I guess we're even."

Tori pulled out her phone. Andre took notice. "Who you texting?"

"Sinjin," she casually answered while texting.

"Sinjin van Cleef?"

"If we're gonna stalk someone, we're gonna have to get stalking advice."

"From Sinjin? Wait, _we_? Are you implying that you and me are gonna stalk Robbie tomorrow?"

"Can I come too?" Rex asked. "I want to see what's wrong with this chick."

"The more the merrier," Tori replied.

…

Decked in disguises, Tori, Andre, and Rex (with the aid of Sinjin) sat at a table at the Asphalt Cafeteria. "How do you know he's going to be here?" Rex questioned.

"Sinjin has some sort of tracker thing he got from _Circuit Shack_ for $2.99," Tori answered, "he put it on Robbie and he's tracking Robbie for us with his computer at his house."

"Is he tracking Robbie for Beck and Jade too?" Andre pointed to Beck and Jade who were at another table feeding each other fries.

"I think they said they were eating lunch here today."

"Isn't it weird that we're all stalking Robbie?"

"No," Rex and Tori answered in unison.

"Look, there he is!" Tori pointed to Robbie's beat up car pull into the cafeteria. After a quick kick to the tires, Robbie made his way to a table where he sat alone and began talking to himself.

"I knew she wasn't real," Rex was about to leave when he saw a petite redhead walk past them and to the vending machines. "Now I know that ain't a North Ridge Girl, but that's one girl I'd like to know."

"Isn't that Cat?" Tori asked the guys.

"I think it is," Andre replied back. "She must be having lunch with Jade and Beck or somethin'."

"Hey! Hey!" Cat waved to Jade and Beck…before heading off to another table.

"Or not," Andre casually stated. He and Tori groaned and covered their faces with their hands in a sort of annoying defeat.

"Yo, Vega, is there anything wrong with that girl?" Rex inquired.

"Not that we know of," Tori answered back. "Why?"

Rex pointed to Cat, who was taking a seat next to Robbie at his table.

…

When he got to the cafeteria in what Jade called his 'Crapmobile', he went to the first empty table he could preferably away from people. Robbie took a deep breath and began practicing what he was going to say to Cat when she got there. "Hi Cat," he started talking to thin air. "Thanks again for texting Jade your number and having her give it to me. I'm sorry if I texted back so fast and it didn't make sense; I was excited. You know I've never had a girl's real phone number before." Robbie groaned and dropped his head on the table. "Why must I be so socially awkward?"

Cat came from behind and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hi, Robbie."

"Oh, hi Cat," he smiled. He stood up and helped her sit down. "Thanks again for agreeing to meet me here today."

"No problem." Cat brushed her hair back. "Did I tell you I'm coming to your show tonight?"

"You are!"

"Yeah, after you left someone destroyed all of our stuff."

"Ah…that's…not good."

"It's kind of good, except for whoever destroyed all my costumes."

"Oh yeah, how is the destruction of the hard work for the show your acting group has worked equally as hard on as we have good?"

"'Cause now I can come see you as Flit."

Robbie blushed. "Oh, right."

"I think I'll sit in the front so you can't miss me."

"Oh it won't be hard to miss you."

Cat looked upset. "Is that supposed to be mean?"

"No! No! I just meant a girl as beautiful as you wouldn't be hard to miss in a crowd."

It was Cat's turn to blush. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well…yeah. No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I know you're beautiful."

Cat smiled. "That's a cheesy movie line..." Robbie looked dismayed. "…but I like the way you used it." He then proceeded to blush. "I like how your face turns red like my hair."

"I like your red hair."

"Thanks, it's 'cause I like red velvet cupcakes."

"Me too!" They were both quiet for a moment or two. "So."

"So."

"You mentioned you had a brother."

Cat nodded. "He's over there!" Cat pointed and waved to a boy a few years older than her. He was wearing a pink wig, a black t-shirt with a skull in the center, a long skirt, and winter boots. The boy waved back at growled, then mooed at Robbie. Cat's brother also did the 'I'll be Watching You' signal from _Meet the Parents_ to him.

Robbie tried not to look shocked and scared. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. He's here to make sure you don't break my heart."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, I know. But he always follows me on dates. You're the first guy whose never ran away when I show him to my dates."

"You've been on other dates before."

"Uh-huh." Cat took a sip of her soda.

"Oh."

"But I don't like them as much as I like you."

"Oh! That's good."

"Robbie, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah, okay, sure go ahead."

"Have you ever been kissed...by a girl…who's not in your family?"

"No. Have you?"

"Not by a girl no."

"Sorry, I meant by a boy not in your family."

"No. Wait, does my uncle's boyfriend count? I mean, he did kiss me when he was my uncle's boyfriend, but now he's my uncle's husband. They live in San Francisco."

"No, it doesn't count."

"Kay Kay!"

Awkward silence again. "So, do you like…broccoli?"

Cat gave him a strange look. "Why did you ask that?"

Robbie groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "I'm so socially awkward!"

Cat rubbed his back. "That's okay, being socially awkward isn't all that bad."

"You're just saying that!"

"Yeah, did it make you feel better?"

Robbie sat up. "Somewhat."

"I know something else that might make you feel better."

"Oh," Robbie was expecting a kiss, and puckered them.

"Let's go to the movies and see the _Book of Morton_!"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah that sounds like fun. I can't believe Hollywood brought that musical to a movie so quickly. You know it was originally supposed to be a movie, but Jay Stone and Nat Parker thought since they already made movies, and television, they could try the stage. I didn't see it in theatres yet so-"

Without any warning, Cat abruptly kissed Robbie…on his lips. "Robbie, I like you. Please don't talk this much during the movie." Robbie didn't say anything. With his eyes as big as they could get, he stood there, jaw nearly on the floor, and merely nodded. "Kay Kay!" She walked ahead, but turned around when she realized he was still standing there. "Come on!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the parking lot.

…

"Aww," Tori swooned as she watched Cat kiss Robbie.

"Unbelievable!" Andre looked shocked.

Rex was merely disgusted. "There's gotta be something wrong with that girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that sweet? Okay, this is merely a sweet little filler. The next chapter I'll stage the show (probably not a lot of it because I'm not that creative with makin' up lyrics) and I'll even introduce Rex to his "goddess". Eventually I'll bring Joey back and start up some villainy. <strong>

**There's another gap in posting. With the way things are going chapters may now take at least a full day or two (three or four at most) to be posted. So I again apologize in advanced for that.**

**Side note: I originally planned on Robbie to kiss Cat all of the sudden and what not. But then I had two thoughts. The first was that it wouldn't work so well if he did that. The next was she kissed him first anyway, so she might as well do that in this fanfiction. I believe it worked better that way, did you guys?**

**References include Cat's brother and two uncles in San Francisco, Ryder Daniels from **_**Beggin' on Your Knees**_** episode, various illnesses and problems throughout the **_**Victorious **_**episodes to a character named Danny (also a nod to **_**Cat's New Boyfriend**_**), _Meet the Parents,_ and the Tony-Award winning musical **_**The Book of Mormon**_** by **_**South Park**_** guys Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**


	6. Bad Things Will Happen

**I know I've said I needed to find a reason for everyone to want Robbie; but actually, I already did.**

**The Misfit Methods need Robbie to play the lead and because he has made friends with them, he'll be like part of their gang. Cat wants Robbie because she likes him. And if you couldn't tell, Hollywood Arts is going to want Robbie for recruitment, especially after seeing the show. **

**I'm considering having Trina hate Robbie because he plays Flit better than she can, but if anyone else has other reason they'd like to suggest feel free to I'll take them into consideration.**

**Also, I'm lazy; I'm going to skip the performance. Don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>As Robbie had predicted, he would be a few minutes late to their 5:30 call time. The good news was the show started at 8:00 exactly. The bad news was Robbie was nearly 120 minutes late.<p>

Sikowitz could not stop pacing. "I just know this is the work of mermaids!" The troupe moaned. Sikowitz stared at them with his hands on his hips. "We all have opinions, and I'm entitled to mine."

"Should I try stalking him?" Sinjin inquired.

"Just give him some time," Tori stalled. "He's probably spending some time with his new girlfriend."

Sikowitz stopped pacing and moved closer to Tori. "Girlfriend? Details! Details!"

"Why are you so involved in our personal lives?" Beck asked.

"Because I don't have one for myself. Now, tell me about Robbie's potential mate."

"Mate?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you kids still use that term these days?"

"No," they answered simultaneously.

"I must catch up with the hip lingo of the twentieth century."

"Sikowitz," Andre began, "this is the twenty-first century."

"Is it?"

"It's a new decade in the twenty-first century," Beck added.

"Is it?"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jade questioned.

"Many things."

The sound of a stalling car outside had the gang breathing sighs of relief. "Thank God he's here," Andre sighed the heaviest sigh. "I was so afraid I was gonna have to play Flit."

Robbie ran in through the back door. "I know! I know!" He grabbed his costume and ran to the bathroom.

Tori and Andre followed Robbie and stood outside the bathroom door. "Robbie, where were you?" She pretended as though she didn't know what he had been up to.

"I went to the movies; it ran a little longer than I thought."

"You're gonna need a better excuse than that," Rex was also standing outside the bathroom door.

"Rex!" Andre and Tori objected.

"We know about your little red velvet cupcake."

Robbie stepped out of the bathroom in only his _SpongeBob _boxers. He glanced at the three of them. "How do you know about Cat?"

"Well…" Tori didn't know what to say. "We…you see…we kinda-"

"We got all up in your personal business," Rex interrupted.

"Yeah," Andre agreed, "what he said."

Robbie was visibly. "Were you spying on my date?"

"Can you try not to be upset?" Rex asked. "Need I remind you we are less than thirty minutes away from showtime?"

"Why did you guys invade my privacy?"

"It was her idea," Andre and Rex fled the scene leaving Tori and Robbie alone.

"Tori, why would you do that?"

"I knew you were in love," Tori admitted, "I was just afraid it was either someone who was going to break your heart or someone in this group."

"Why would I be in love with anyone in the Misfit Methods?"

"I wasn't really thinking that one through. Robbie, your one of us now; you're our friend. We care about you…well, I'm not so sure about Jade."

"I care about you guys too, even Jade. But I respect your guys' privacy."

"You constantly ask questions!"

"Yeah, questions about the group. Now that I'm one of you guys I'd like to know what goes on amongst the group. I just can't believe you and the gang would stalk a very crucial moment in my adolescent life; one that I would have liked to experience for myself!"

"I'm sorry! You were just so happy, and I wanted to know why. If you want me, or anyone else, to respect your private life, we will. And it's safe to say that everyone in the group- with the exception of Sikowitz, who doesn't know- approves of you and Cat seeing each other."

"Thank you."

"Now can you at least put some pants on; it's a little weird talking to you when you're wearing _SpongeBob _boxers."

"Right," Robbie went back into the bathroom to put on his costume.

Tori tapped on the door. "You're not going to be upset when you perform are you?"

Robbie poked his head out of the door. "I'm playing a dream role in a show with friends, we're going to have a decent sized crowd, and my new, female girlfriend will be sitting in the front row. What reason do I have to be upset?"

…

Joey Ferguson stood beside Erwin Sikowitz outside as people started to enter. "I almost didn't believe you when you told me you were going to have an audience."

"I didn't believe myself."

"You mean you didn't believe _it_ yourself?"

"No."

Joey gave him a strange look. "Irregardless, I have agreed to let your perform your show tonight as you requested. I hope for your sake you earn enough money to pay me back." He handed Sikowitz money. "I'm paying for me and my daughter to attend this predictable failure."

"Predictable failure? HA! I'll have you know that our production of this musical will be a decently adequate show, if not a tolerable show. Heaven knows it won't be a great show, but I can at least hope for a good show."

"I'll never understand you Erwin."

"I am an acquired taste as the cannibals would say."

"Please seek some professional help," Joey entered the former karaoke restaurant to take his seat.

Sikowitz scoffed. "Professional help." He chuckled. "What help can I give to professionals?"

Lane made his way to Sikowitz. "Good to see you again, Erwin."

"Dabney."

Lane gave him a strange look. "It's Lane."

"Gesundheit."

"I don't want to have to go through this name issue with you again. My name is Lane. L-A-N-E, Lane."

Sikowitz gasped and grabbed Lane. "Do you see what I see?"

"What?"

Sikowitz pointed to Cat, who was heading into the theatre with Trina. "Her!"

"Cat Valentine."

"The mermaid."

Lane groaned. "Not this again."

"That's the mermaid I swear!" Sikowitz started hyperventilating. "This is an omen; bad things will happen."

"Erwin, can I please recommend that psychiatrist again?"

…

Robbie and Rex looked out into the audience. "There!" Robbie excitedly pointed. "She's really here!" The two watched as Cat and Trina sat in the front row.

"Oh, I see," Rex chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Not the redhead! My goddess!"

"Goddess?"

"The girl I saw drifting in and out of consciousness when I got electrocuted. The one who I assumed was a fat Tori; I recognize that face of an angel anywhere."

Someone in the audience accidentally hit Trina with their purse. Trina angrily snatched her purse and began to beat the guy who accidentally hit her. As Robbie watched in shock, awe, and a little bit of disgust, Rex had a romantic smile on his face. Robbie pulled him away from the curtain. "She sure is something else," he replied with sarcasm.

"And totally normal," Rex swooned unaware at Robbie's sarcasm. "I found me the future Mrs. Rexford Powers." Robbie backed away slowly as Rex lovingly watched Trina beat the guy with her purse.

…

Trina went back to her seat moaning. "That jerk broke my nail!"

Cat gave her a typical "Cat" look. "I think he might be hurt."

"He shouldn't have touched my hair with his man purse!"

Sikowitz made his way onto the stage. "Hello, hello people!" He waved to his less enthusiastic audience. "Yes, well thank you for coming to our production of," he paused, "…whatever it is we're producing. I'm sure you will enjoy our show, and we'll have snacks available during intermission that I assure you I did not touch. Without further ado, please enjoy our show."

Cat was the only one in the audience who clapped. She stopped when Sikowitz glared at her.

In the light booth, Sinjin turned on the first spotlight as Rex opened the curtain backstage and the show was underway.

…

No one could have predicted the show would be surprisingly good, particularly the Hollywood Arts Students. And much to Joey Ferguson's surprise (and for some reason his dismay), Sikowitz was able to pay off his debt with the profit made from ticket sales and intermission snacks. However, it was obvious that what made the show surprisingly good was Robbie as Flit. This was something that also didn't go unnoticed by Hollywood Arts.

One person who was less than satisfied was Trina. This was supposed to be her chance to show that she can be both Flit and Queen Beatrice in the Misfit's rewrite. Robbie Shapiro ruined this chance for her.

"You are very good," she heard Lane compliment Robbie. "How long ago were you casted as Flit?"

"Umm…literally a day or two ago," Robbie answered.

"You know, we're putting on the same show. If you're willing to volunteer to play the lead, we might be able to perform next week."

"WHAT?" Trina stormed over to them. 'But I was promised Flit!"

"I never said that, Trina. After you continually pestered me, I told you I would consider it after I saw how another acting organization performed it."

"And if you were promised the role I wouldn't take it from you," Robbie assured.

"She was not promised the role. Trina, you are not playing Flit; and if you keep bothering me about this I'll be forced to ban you from the play."

Trina got up in Robbie's face. "If I were you, I'd watch your back!" She stomped on his foot and stormed off.

Rex caught up with Trina. "Has anyone ever told you you are a goddess?"

"People don't need to tell me that; they know I am a goddess."

"Allow me to introduce myself," he took her hand in his. "Rexford Powers," he kissed her hands, "and may I say that you are beautiful than any North Ridge Girl ever."

Trina pulled her hand away. "I know that!" She continued to storm away with a drooling Rex following.

…

As Robbie, Tori and Andre were about to dip their tortilla chips into the salsa (which Sikowitz had not touched), Cat dragged Robbie away and embraced him. "You were so good!"

"Was I?"

Cat kissed him on the lips. "You were better than my brother!"

"Really?"

"He is super jealous of you right now," she pointed to her brother. This time he was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap, sweatpants, a green afro, and was barefoot. Cat's brother scowled and mooed at Robbie.

"This is the second time he's mooed at me."

Cat squealed. "That means he likes you!"

"So long as you like me, I don't care what your brother thinks."

"Hey, my Dad says I can stay out until 12:30 if you want to go out somewhere."

"Ooh, I dunno. I kinda promised the cast I'd go with 'em to that new smoothie place that opened up last week."

"Oh," Cat looked upset. "I guess I'll see you later." She started to leave.

Robbie followed her. "But…but I guess they won't mind if you join us."

Cat smiled. "Kay Kay!"

…

Sikowitz pulled Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade aside. "You four consider yourself friends of the Jewish lad who's name I always forget."

"Robbie?" Andre asked.

"Erwin," The four of them gave him strange looks. "I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Beck questioned

"I saw her."

The four raised their eyebrows at what appeared to be a quick subject change. "Who?" Tori inquired.

"The mermaid." The four groaned. "This is no trick, I saw her. And remember that vision I told you the day of the sabotage with the mermaid kissing the curly haired boy?"

"We brushed it off as something crazy," Jade snarked.

"It came true! Except the curly haired boy wasn't me, it was Roger."

"Robbie!" Everyone corrected.

Sikowitz sighed. "I've never been wrong about things I'm so passionate about. I saw the redheaded mermaid kiss the Jewish lad; and now bad things will happen."

"Redheaded mermaid?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

Sikowitz pointed to Robbie who was swinging Cat in his arms. "That's Cat!" Tori informed.

"Cat; how typical," Sikowitz glared at her. "Mermaids always use animal names whenever they're in human disguises. Just like my girlfriend Ocelot."

"It's short for Caterina," Jade told him.

"I'm just worried. I'm afraid that if Robbie- that's his name right?" the four nodded, "-I'm just worried that if Robbie pursues a relationship with her that bad things will happen."

"Like?"

"Let me see," Sikowitz began to think, "like a serious injury, followed by a betrayal, then a revelation or two, a kidnapping, and then a death."

"She's not a mermaid!"

"And why would you think she is?" Andre questioned.

"Look, I don't know for sure whether or not she is a mermaid. But I saw a vision of her," he pointed to Cat, "kissing a curly haired lad, who we now learned is Robbie. I'm worried because whenever a vision of mine comes true, bad things happen. Lest we forget the vision I had of Sinjin eating a worm."

Tori remembered. "You mean when bad things started to happen after Sinjin ate that gummy worm in front of you?"

Sikowitz nodded. "I'm just asking you, as his friends, to stop him from seeing her before Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Next week is the day that all of the events I mentioned occur. The serious injury, the betrayal, the revelation-"

"-or two," Beck spoke up.

"Then the kidnapping, and ultimately the death. Plus, I don't like Mondays."

"If you're so serious about this, I guess we can try."

"No," Tori objected.

"Vega!" Jade glared.

"Robbie is so happy."

"Which makes it the perfect time to crush him!"

"If he stops seeing Cat, bad things might happen to him."

"And that's bad how?"

"Do you need a time out?" Beck asked. Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who's to say bad things will happen to anybody if we get Robbie to stop seeing Cat?" Tori asked. "Sikowitz is usually wrong 90 percent of the time," she turned to Sikowitz, "no offense." Sikowitz nodded and gestured for her to continued, "and he might be wrong about this."

"I don't really want to crush Robbie's happiness either," Andre agreed with Tori.

"Ditto," Beck said.

"I want to crush Robbie's happiness," Beck stared at Jade, "…but I don't want to crush Cat's happiness."

"Jade actually cares about someone else's feelings?" Tori's eyes went wide in disbelief.

Trina came running up to Tori. "Tori! Tori, you gotta hide me!"

"From who?"

"Oh goddess!" Rex called.

"HIM!" Trina lowered herself behind Tori.

"Wow, Trina's finally got an obsessive fan; and she's hiding from him," Tori observed.

"He asked me to marry him!"

"Rex?"

Rex appeared. "Yo!" Trina screamed and ran. "I think I found me the one," Rex chased after Trina.

Robbie and Cat came from the direction Rex started chasing Trina in. "Hey guys," Robbie greeted as Cat snuggled up closer to him. "Is it cool if Cat comes with us to that new smoothie shop?"

"Hi," Cat waved with her left hand.

It took a few seconds for anyone to speak up. And the one to speak up was Tori. "Sure."

"Yay!" Cat cheered.

"Thanks a lot," Robbie and Cat walked off. Andre and Beck followed. Sikowitz went off in a different direction leaving Tori and Jade alone.

Jade did one of those whistles. "I know I could never be the one to break a friends' heart. Good luck getting Robbie to dump Cat."

"ME?" Tori objected.

"I don't have the heart to hurt my best friend and someone I slightly tolerate."

"Robbie's my friend too!"

"Then I suggest you try not to make friends with Cat tonight; it would make it harder for you to end their obviously new relationship."

"Hold up, I thought we agreed not to break up their relationship."

Jade looked around. "I believe Sikowitz."

"You believe Sikowitz?"

"Well, not the part about Cat being a mermaid. I just know that whenever a vision of his comes true, bad things happen. He also listed specific events that would happen if you don't break them up by Monday."

"Oh come on! They weren't _that_ specific."

"Just get them to end their relationship; and you better keep this between you and me or I'll run you over with a steamroller."

"Where would you get a steamroller?" Jade said nothing and walked away. "TELL ME!" Tori followed.

…

Joey tallied up his profit as his daughter and her friend sat in the car. "Oh dear, it seems as though I overlooked other debts of our Mr. Sikowitz. He still owes us $275."

Hayley slyly smiled. "What do you plan to do Daddy?"

"I'm going to ask my good pal Vinny for his assistance."

"Isn't Vinny in Sicily til Monday?"

"Well then we'll just have to wait until Monday." Joey began driving out. "Did you girls hate the show?"

"Yes."

"I liked it," Tara admitted. "That guy who played Flit was pretty cool."

Hayley sighed. "Yeah, he was okay; everyone else sucked though."

"Maybe we can ask him to be Flit for our show."

"He can't be in our show unless he attends Hollywood Arts, which he does not."

"I read the Hollywood Arts Guidelines and Rules."

"Eww, why?"

"If someone in another acting troupe is performing the same show as another acting troupe, an actor in one acting troupe may fill in as a replacement for an indisposed actor in another troupe."

Hayley groaned and stared out her window as the light turned red. In the car beside her, she noticed Cat Valentine with her head on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie then kissed her forehead and Cat giggled. Hayley chuckled as she glanced at Tara. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Getting that guy to play Flit?" Tara looked at her program. "His name is Robbie, by the way."

"I could care less about his name. At first I was against your idea because I don't want him as my love interest; but I decided I want your part."

Tara smiled. "Does that mean I can be Mirabella?"

"No." Hayley looked back at Robbie and Cat. "Cat can be Mirabella."

"Cat the costume girl? Why?"

"Because Cat is his actual girlfriend."

"I still don't understand."

"We cast Cat as Flit's love interest; it would make it harder for Robbie, or whatever his name is, to say no to be Flit in our show. Then we can put on the better show and rub it in the Misfit Wannabe's faces."

"But who can I play?"

"I don't care; just so long as I'm one of the leads!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, we're getting into some drama. Does Tori have the heart to break up Cat and Robbie? Will Hayley follow through with her plan? Will Trina eventually have feelings for Rex? Who is Joey's pal Vinny? Is Sikowitz right about his vision or even Cat being a mermaid? How would Jade acquire a steamroller? Why was Sinjin barely used in this chapter?<strong>

**You guys lucked out, I was able to post this so quickly due to life slowly getting back on track, and the fact that I just had to get this chapter up and going. So many questions and only I have the answers.**

**However, seeing as though this story isn't completed yet, if you guys have ideas I would be happy to see your ideas and I'll take them into consideration. If you have any questions, ask me questions too and I'll get back to you with an answer really fast.**

**You also may have noticed I subcategorized this story as a Cat/Robbie story. My friend couldn't find it, and she asked me which characters she should search for. So I just made the searching a little easier if no one has this on alert or anything. I hope no one minds.**


	7. Bad Things are Starting to Happen

**I think it's safe to say the last chapter was pretty good. It left people seriously guessing about the outcome. **

**For continuity purposes (because I got a question about this): Tori knew Cat, but Jade warned Tori not to make friends with Cat. The issue with that is that Tori is only **_**acquainted**_** with Cat (as is Andre and Sinjin) and they've had no interaction before they meet at the new smoothie shop (btw, another reference to a **_**Nick**_** show). I felt I should clear that up because I'm one of those people who hate continuities.**

**Now, we move on.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know I could never be the one to break a friends' heart"<em>

Jade's words rang through Tori's head as Trina drove Tori home. Jade was right; Cat was irresistibly adorable and it was hard not to make friends with her. Within the first ten minutes of meeting Cat, Tori was already friends with her. Cat made everyone (including Jade and Sikowitz) smile, and Robbie was happier than he ever was.

"TORI!" Trina screamed.

"What?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"No, what did you say?"

"Like I'm going to repeat what I said."

"Fine."

The silence didn't last long. "I was just saying that that Rex guy is creepy."

"Is he?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"That is a little creepy. You told him no right?" Trina didn't answer. "Right?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"WHAT?"

"He promised he'd worship the ground I'd walk on and put my wants and needs before his own."

"You've never even met him!"

"Yes, but what woman doesn't want that?"

"At least go on a date with him!"

"We had smoothies together away from your group of losers."

Tori sighed. "Just don't do anything too drastic."

"Whatev!" Trina ran a stop sign and another car honked at her. She honked back, louder and longer. "I GOT A HORN TOO!" She yelled out her window.

"Trina, can I ask you something?"

"It's about me right?"

"No."

"Then no."

"I really need advice."

"So you're asking _me_ for advice?"

"I don't know who else to turn to."

"Fine; what's your problem?"

"I have a friend who just started a relationship."

Trina smiled. "You and Andre are finally going out?"

"No! I meant my friend Robbie."

"Who?"

"He played Flit in our show; the nerdy guy."

"Oh, _him_," Trina scoffed. "What girl in her right mind would date _him_?"

"Cat."

"Cat Valentine?"

"Yeah, and he's really happy with her. And we all love Cat, she's really cool."

"She's irresistibly adorable."

"But some of us were convinced that if they keep seeing each other, bad things will happen."

"Bad things like?"

Tori pulled out her phone. "According to what he said; a serious injury, followed by a betrayal, then a revelation or two, a kidnapping, and then a death."

"Ooh, harsh. Get someone else to break them up."

"No one else wants to break them up."

"Not even Jade?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't she like crushing people's happiness?"

"Not Cat's; and Cat is also happy. Did you see them together at our table? It's like they've been in love all their life." Tori swooned. "Why can't I have a relationship like that?"

"Date Andre."

"Trina, we've been through this. Andre and I are-"

Trina changed lanes without signaling, ticking off another driver and making him honk his horn. Once again Trina honked hers louder and longer. "I GOT A HORN TOO!"

…

The next day (Sunday) Tori was the last one to arrive at Sikowitz's house for a meeting. Robbie was standing outside with a plate of brownies. "Hey Tori, I've been waiting for you." He held up a brownie. "Brownie?"

"Thanks Robbie," Tori ate her brownie. "MMM!" She swallowed the brownie. "These are sooo good."

"Cat and I made them this morning. She took her brownies to Hollywood Arts and I brought mine here."

"So Cat's not here?"

"Nope, and I miss her already."

"Aww."

"Oh, Jade said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Did she?"

"What about?"

"Uh…did you know Rex asked Trina to marry him?"

"Yeah, he even showed us the ring he bought her, it's kinda creepy."

"Trina told me this last night; she must've told Cat, Cat must've told Jade, and Jade said that I wanted to tell you for some reason."

"Oh. Okay then." Robbie opened the door and ducked. Surprisingly, Tori did not.

"OW!" Tori rubbed her temple.

"Hello Robbie! Hello Tori!" Sikowitz greeted. "I noticed that Cat is not with you."

"No, she's at her set working on the costumes," Robbie went over to Sikowitz with the brownie plate. "Brownie?"

Sikowitz cautiously ate a brownie. "Delicious!" He critiqued. "Now, gather round Misfits." Sikowitz stood in the center of the living room. "Somehow, word got around about our show; and our show is on the interweb or whatever you call it these days."

"Does this have a point?" Jade coldly questioned.

"Perhaps. Anywho, a video of us leaked to some off-Broadway producer who wants this cast to tour the show throughout California."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

"Yes, yes it is exciting," Sikowitz continued. "However, since we are lacking a decent sized cast, some roles will have to be casted by people they audition for roles that we've had to double. He wants to meet us tomorrow and the tour begins on Saturday and lasts for two weeks." Sikowitz took another brownie. "Be sure to bring these brownies along for the tour young man."

"Are we allowed to have friends travel with us?" Robbie asked.

"The producer informed that whatever is a convenience for you to travel with is convenient for you to travel with."

"Great!"

"I am to assume that you will be bringing the mermaid along?"

"Mermaid?"

"Uh-oh," Tori muttered under her breath.

"Yes, your mermaid mate," Sikowitz continued.

"Mermaid mate?" Robbie was more than confused at this point.

"Getting off the subject," Tori quickly changed topics, "how many of you guys saw the _Book of Morton_?"

…

"Hey, Cat," Hayley and Tara entered the costume room where Cat was making costumes.

"Oh hey!" Cat smiled and waved.

"Cat," Hayley smiled, "a little birdie told me you have a boyfriend."

Cat's eyes went wide with excitement. "I didn't know you could talk to birds. I wish I could talk to birds."

"It's an expression," Tara explained.

"Of what?"

Hayley quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, your boyfriend is the guy who played Flit in the Misfit Methods' production of our show."

Cat nodded with excitement. "His name's Robbie and I like the way he kisses me."

"Aww," Tara swooned. She quickly regained her composure when Hayley glared at her. "I mean, that's cool, I guess…if you like that kind of romantic stuff."

"Well our show has to go on, and we don't have a Flit," Hayley moved on, "so we talked to Lane and we were wondering if you could do us a favor."

"Does it involve going to the pet shop?" Cat inquired. "My family can't go there anymore thanks to my brother."

Hayley gave her a strange look. "No. We wanted you to convince Robbie to play Flit in our show."

"Kay, Kay!"

"Wait Hayley," Tara was obviously acting (badly), "what if Robbie says no? I mean he seems more comfortable acting with his friends."

"Good point," Hayley did the same thing. "Hey, I had a great idea! What if Cat gets a part in the show?"

"What if Cat got a part in the show?" Cat curiously questioned.

"You know, I don't want to play Mirabella anymore; I really like your part Tara."

"I would let you have my part," Tara told her, "but then who would play Mirabella, Flit's love interest?"

"You, Tara," Cat answered.

"Really?" Hayley cleared her throat. "Uh…I mean, I don't want a lead role; too demanding."

"And Lane said if he hadn't promised us the lead roles you would be Mirabella," Hayley reminded. Cat nodded. "So we thought Robbie would definetly help us out for our show, if you played the leading love interest."

"Yeah, and I can play Queen Beatrice," Tara suggested.

Cat had a wide smile on her face. "Really?" Tara and Hayley nodded. "Yay!"

"Go on, go talk to Lane," Hayley told Cat. Once Cat was out of the costume room, Hayley slyly smiled.

"Did we do something nice?" Tara asked.

"Sort of; the show must go on, mustn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"And it will, with me as one of the leads. Our show will be ten times better than theirs, and I'll be noticed and get a dream role in a movie or television series."

"What about Trina? I mean if I take over as the third important female role and everything else is casted, what will happen to Trina?"

Hayley scoffed. "Who cares? She can't act anyway."

…

Jade stopped Tori as everyone was preparing to leave. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I couldn't. He's happy! He's in love! He made brownies!"

"Tell him tonight…or I'll run you over with a steamroller."

"Where would you get a steamroller?" Jade glared at her as she walked away. "It's a serious question!"

As Jade and Beck left, Trina stormed in. She grabbed Robbie and pinned him to the wall. "This is your fault!"

Robbie tried his best not to freak out. "Um…hi. I'm Robbie, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Trina," Tori was aghast, "what are you doing?"

"He lost me my role!" She growled at Robbie.

Robbie opened his mouth to speak. "Look, if it's about your guys' show I don't have to-"

"SHUT UP!" Robbie squeaked like a girl.

"Could somebody explain this to me?" Tori asked.

"Because of him taking the role as Flit in my show, Lane casted Cat as Mirabella, Hayley as Flora, and Tara got my role!"

"Your show?"

"I never accepted the role!" Robbie protested.

"QUIET!" Robbie squeaked like a girl. "You are going to give me the role of Flit!"

"Okay," he squeaked.

Trina let go of Robbie, and he slid to the floor. "Glad we solved this problem." Trina daintily walked out of Sikowitz's house.

"Now that's a woman," a lovelorn Rex followed Trina to her car.

"Robbie," Andre looked at him slightly confused, "what did she mean by you taking the role as Flit in her show?"

Robbie stood up. "The instructor at Hollywood Arts asked me to replace their sick Flit."

"What?"

"I told them I would consider it. It wasn't a yes or no answer. They said they might be able to perform their show on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Saturday is when our tour starts!" Tori reminded.

"I know. I'm going to reject Lane's offer anyway," Robbie told the two.

"If you do participate in their show," Sikowitz startled them by appearing out of nowhere, "that would be the betrayal."

"I wouldn't betray you guys!"

"No, he means like the betrayal from his vision," Andre informed.

"Betrayal from his vision?"

Tori began to panic. "Uh…Andre-"

"Yeah, bad events that will happen if you keep seeing Cat," Andre didn't realize what he said until he got a look at Robbie's face. Andre looked at Tori. "Didn't Tori tell you this? Jade said Tori would be the one to-"

Tori hit Andre. "ANDRE!"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No!"

"That might be bad."

"_Might_ be bad?" Tori and Andre were engaged in an argument.

"WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?" Robbie stopped them from arguing. Andre pushed Tori forward. "Tori?"

"Sikowitz had a vision of a redhead, Cat, kissing a curly haired boy, who he then discovered is you."

"And?"

"His vision came true." Tori cleared her throat. "Whenever a vision of Sikowitz comes true, bad things will happen. Sikowitz thinks it's best that…that…"

"That you stop seeing the redhead mermaid," Sikowitz concluded.

"Thanks a lot, Sikowitz." Sikowitz saluted as he drank his coconut milk.

"You guys want me to break up with Cat?" Robbie stared at them dumbfounded.

"Not necessarily," Sikowitz spoke up.

"It was your idea!" Andre reminded him.

"The bad things happen only if the events are in order. The serious injury comes before the betrayal. Seeing as though the betrayal has happened, nothing bad will happen."

"A betrayal didn't happen," Tori informed.

"And neither did a serious injury," Andre added.

"Wait a minute!" Robbie brought the focus back, "if I agree not to do the Hollywood Arts' show and stick with you guys, I can still see Cat."

"I don't know that for sure," Sikowitz answered. "But in all seriousness, I'm looking out for the interests of you kids. If I'm convinced bad things are going to happen to hurt my troupe-"

"I'm part of the troupe too, you know!"

"I have to look out for you kids as a whole."

"By doing that I have to be miserable."

"Not necessarily, you will be touring with your favorite off-Broadway show in your dream role."

"But that means nothing without my dream girl! I really, really, really like her. In fact I…I…"

Tori moved forward. "You what?"

"I might even love her."

"You've fallen in love with the mermaid?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Why do you think she's a mermaid?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember. But I saw her in my vision and bad things happen when my visions come true. It's for the best that you stop seeing Cat."

Robbie didn't reply. This worried Tori. "Robbie?"

"All my life I've done what people told me to do, putting others' happiness before my own." Robbie quietly spoke. "And rarely have I done anything I really wanted to do, and I rarely get the things I want as well."

"Robbie?"

"I want Cat, I love Cat, and I've never been happier! If you guys can't care about my happiness then…then…then I have no choice but to leave this troupe."

"What?"

"Robbie, think about this," Andre suggested.

"I am!" Robbie stood by his decision. "I'll see you guys around…especially if you stalk me again!"

"Robbie!" Tori tried to get him to stay.

He turned to Tori. "Thanks for respecting me and my decisions. I can't believe I actually trusted that you guys would do that."

"Robbie, I-"

"You guys really care about me." Robbie slammed the door as he left. All was silent.

That is until Sikowitz spoke up, "Does this count as betrayal?"

Tori slumped on the couch. "Yeah; we betrayed Robbie's trust."

"That counts as a betrayal though right?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look on the bright side, the betrayal happened first. That means the bad things won't happen and Robbie can see his mate. We might even be able to get him back."

"Sikowitz, she's his girlfriend; not mate."

"Uh guys," Andre spoke up.

"What Andre?" Tori asked.

"I got a text from Sinjin. Beck and Jade are in the hospital."

"What?"

"They were walking home and a speeding car was coming. Beck managed to get out of the way, but Jade got hit."

"Oh my God! Is she going to be okay?"

"I dunno. Sinjin texted me a few minutes ago as Beck got into the ambulance with Jade. I assume Sinjin was stalking her."

"We have to go to the hospital!" Tori and Andre grabbed their things and ran out the door.

Sikowitz sat on his couch. "The bad things are happening." He drank his coconut milk. "I wonder what the revelation could be."

…

Robbie drove to Cat's house without thinking things clearly. Once he pulled into her driveway, he stomped onto her porch and pounded on her front door.

Mrs. Valentine answered. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Cat…now!" Robbie sounded angry.

She nodded. "Cat, someone's at the door for you."

Cat ran to the door and saw a serious looking Robbie. "Hi Robbie! Hey Robbie, I was wondering if-"

Without warning, Robbie pulled her closed and kissed her. He was the first to pull away. "I love you," he softly confessed to her.

Cat smiled. "You do?"

He nodded. "I just wanted you to know." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Cat rubbed her cheek as she watched him leave.

Her brother, wearing a hat with a hot dog on it and dressed in a loincloth and heels stood at the door. "Glock tu habba zee Vanna White jib ga," he spoke in a gibberish language.

Cat laughed. "You know you're not allowed there anymore."

He quacked. "Robbie love Cat," he spoke.

"Uh-huh." Cat petted him like he was an animal. "And Cat love Robbie too."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd end it on a happier, sweeter, and more romantic note.<strong>

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Can you say drama? So the serious injury did technically happen before a betrayal; thus the bad things will happen. But what will the revelation- or two- be? Can Robbie and Cat's relationship survive? I mean, Sikowitz wanted to get them to stop seeing each other by Monday. So this means that the rest of the bad things will happen on Monday, maybe Sunday night. So we've got a revelation (or two), then a kidnapping, and then a death.**

**Oh, I'm going to spoil this for you in case you're worrying: Jade will NOT die. I promise.**

**I hope I can still incorporate funny moments and quirks while getting into serious stuff. I tried that in here, and I think it worked; but you guys are the judges of that.**


	8. A Kidnapping Part 1

**Yeah, I "borrowed" the smoothie shop from iCarly. But to avoid any potential lawsuits (be they real or imaginary), I just call it a smoothie shop without using its real name. I think I might have borrowed other stuff from other shows (or movies) too, but I don't know off the top of my head. I know I've used a lot of Victorious references.**

**I had no idea how long this fanfic would be, nor how much people would like this (thank you for the compliments). I also didn't think I was going to have original characters. Truth be told I wasn't planning on it…until I brought up Vinny (which no one surprisingly mentioned after I did). I suggest we meet Vinny soon.**

**But for now, let's deal with other issues.**

* * *

><p>Tori ran into the emergency room where Sinjin, Rex, and for some reason Trina were waiting. "What happened? Is Jade okay?"<p>

"She's cool," Sinjin answered. "She just broke her leg and fractured her arm. She and Beck need a few stitches, but they'll both be okay."

"Was this just an accident or what? Who hit her?"

"Now I don't wanna point any fingers," Rex began, "but..." Rex pointed to Trina. "It was her!"

"Trina!"

"I wouldn't have hit her if Rick didn't jump on top of my car!" Trina defended.

"Who's Rick?"

Rex did his trademark chuckle. "She keeps calling me Rick; I don't have the heart to correct her."

"And I don't like being wrong because I'm never wrong," Trina smiled.

"Hey, should we let Robbie know?" Sinjin pulled out his phone.

"Guys, Robbie…" Tori couldn't tell them. "Yeah, let him know."

…

Robbie sat at a desk in his room with a dilemma. He loved the Misfits, but he also loved Cat. If he stayed with the Misfits, they didn't want him to be with Cat. However, if he chose Cat, he wouldn't be a part of the misfits. Plus there was the show. If he stayed with the misfits, he would tour the show for two weeks throughout California. But if he did the show at Hollywood Arts he would get to act alongside Cat (while at the same time angering Trina).

He looked up at his poster of Captain Kirk. "What would you do, Captain Kirk?" The poster stared back at him. "Well, yeah but…" Robbie's phone interrupted him talking to a poster. He read the text and was immediately out the door.

…

A tough looking guy knocked on Joey Ferguson's door. Hayley answered. "Oh, hi Vinny."

"Good to see ya, Hayley," he greeted.

"How was Sicily?"

"Eh, no complaints." Vinny shrugged. "Your Dad home?"

"He's in his office." She moved for Vinny to enter.

Vinny looked at her. "Tony DeVito would like to know if you are engaged."

"Not this again."

"If you are looking for an engagement, my son Louie is available."

"No!"

"How long do we have to wait?"

"VINNY!"

"Just sayin'."

"Vinny," Joey met Vinny in his living room, "so nice to see you. How was Sicily?"

"Eh, no complaints."

"I assume Frankie's set everything up in your absence."

"We've got a minor setback."

"What?" Hayley snarled.

"Now, now, pumpkin," Joey attempted to calm his daughter down. "I'm sure whatever the problem is, it can be settled with money. Vinny, step into my office."

…

Robbie met with the others in the waiting room. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Tori assured.

Andre looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"My friends were in trouble," Robbie protested. "I may not be in your group, but I still care about you guys."

"Not in the group?" Rex exchanged a glance with Sinjin. Sinjin merely shrugged. "What'choo talkin' bout Robbie?"

"It's my fault!" Tori admitted. "I sort of betrayed his trust and I'm the reason he left."

"No you're not," Robbie tried to assure.

"I am. I was the one who said we would respect you and your decisions; and we didn't. Then I was the one who forced you into a critical decision. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me and come back to us?"

Robbie smiled. "Of course I'll come back."

Tori gave him a quick hug. "And hey, who knows; with Jade injured, the guy might postpone the touring so you can be Flit for Hollywood Arts' show."

"WHAT!" Trina yelled.

"Hypothetically speaking."

"You better be."

Beck entered the waiting room. "Hey guys," he waved. "Good news, bad news. Good news is Jade's doing okay, but they want to keep her here for at least another night."

"How's that good news?" Sinjin asked.

"What's the bad news?" Andre inquired.

"Sikowitz tried to ask the guy to reschedule the meeting, but the guy said he couldn't. If we don't meet him tomorrow, we don't get the gig."

"Gig?" Trina inquisitively raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a few of us could go down there and talk him into reconsidering," Tori suggested.

"I'll go!" Robbie volunteered.

Andre raised his hand. "Me too."

"I gotta stay here for Jade," Beck informed.

"Me too," Sinjin stood up and walked to Beck's side.

Beck backed away. "Could you please stalk somebody else tonight?"

"Can I stalk you?"

"Go away, Sinjin!" Sinjin slumped away.

"What is this gig thing?" Trina repeated. Again, the gang seemed to ignore her.

Sikowitz entered the waiting room. "Greetings Misfits, and…you," he pointed to Trina. "I'm sure Beck informed you of our bad news." They nodded.

"There is good news," Tori pushed Robbie forward. "Robbie's back in our group."

"Back?" Beck still wasn't aware that Robbie had quit the group.

"Excellent," Sikowitz put his arm around Robbie's shoulder. "You're going to help get Joey Ferguson off of our backs...mostly mine, but still."

"Joey Ferguson?" Andre raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You didn't mention him to me when you told me the other thing," Beck reminded Sikowitz.

"This was after the other thing," Sikowitz told him. "Now, Joey Ferguson had agreed to close our account if I agree to hand Robbie over to Hollywood Arts."

"What?" Everyone was shocked by this announcement.

"Why are things happening because of me?" Robbie asked.

"I have no idea," Sikowitz answered. "Anywho, I told them we would gladly hand you over to Hollywood Arts."

"Excuse you?"

"Sikowitz!" Tori objected.

"Let me continue," Sikowitz smiled, "you will agree to do their show, then Joey closes our account, and we won't be able to perform at his establishment again unless I require his services again."

"You basically told us that."

"Then after Joey and I officially close our account, we stage a kidnapping."

"Stage a kidnapping?"

"Isn't that supposed to be one of the bad events?" Beck reminded.

"Putting the kidnapping before the revelation-"

"-or two."

"- will thus stop the chain of bad events; allowing Robbie to continue pursuing a relationship with his mate."

"Mate?" Robbie gave him a disgusted look. "I hope you're talking about my girlfriend."

"If that's what you kids call it these days. So after Joey officially closes our account around noon, we'll kidnap you, ask for ransom, and get you to the meeting to try and convince the producer to reschedule for Jade's sake by two o'clock."

"Ask for ransom?" Andre inquired with suspicion in his tone.

"I have bills to pay you know."

"How much ransom?" Rex asked.

"Everything I paid Joey, plus interest and a bonus."

"And you're using me as ransom?" Robbie questioned.

"They want _you_ don't they?"

"Wow, I've always wanted to know what it was like to be wanted…in this context it sucks."

"Yes. Yes it does."

"But if this will solve everyone's problems then-"

"WONDERFUL! I'll escort you to the Black Box Theatre myself, officially close my account with Joey Ferguson, and then Tori, Andre, and Sinjin wearing disguises will kidnap you and bring you back here."

Trina raised her hand. "Does this mean that Robbie will play Flit for Hollywood Arts?"

"And he will do a spectacular job."

Trina stood up and lunged for Robbie. Rex, Tori, Andre and Beck held her back. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"You frighten me!" Robbie squeaked to her.

…

As it got late and everyone headed home, Robbie drove to Cat's house. Noticing a window with pink curtains and a redhead sitting at the window, he began to throw rocks at it assuming it was Cat's room. After a third rock hit the window, Cat's brother opened the window and mooed. "Oops, sorry about that!" Robbie apologized. Cat's brother spoke in some strange language after that. "I didn't know you spoke Klingon." Her brother continued to speak. "The next room over?" He nodded. "Thanks a lot…Cat's brother." He went to the next window and when he threw a rock, he accidentally broke the window.

Cat came over to the window and waved at him. "Hi, Robbie!"

"Hey Cat, I was in the neighborhood."

"Me too!"

"I was wondering if you want to get breakfast tomorrow before we go to the Black Box Theatre."

Cat squealed. "You're doing the show with me!"

"Actually, I wanted to-"

One of Cat's neighbors came outside with a baseball bat. He hit Robbie once, knocking him on the ground. "Is it too much to ask to let a hard working guy watch _Desperate Housewives_ at 11:30 at night without anyone bothering him?"

"Hi Mr. Schneider," Cat waved. Her neighbor waved back and went back into his house. Cat came outside a few seconds later with a pillow and a blanket. She put the pillow under Robbie's head and wrapped him in her pink blanket. "I'll keep the sprinklers off." She gave him a goodnight kiss before going back inside.

…

After spending a night on Cat's lawn, Robbie was invited to clean himself off and wait for Cat to get ready to go to breakfast with him.

"So Robbie," Mr. Valentine gave him some orange juice. "The Mrs. and I spent some time with the Vegas last night." Robbie drank his juice. "Is it normal to laugh at _Terms of Endearment_; especially at the part where Debra Winger's dying?"

"Yeah," Robbie responded.

"You're a good lad, Robbie. I can see why Cat likes you. Now, I want your honest answer; Kirk or Picard?"

"Kirk."

"If you weren't in a relationship with my daughter, I'd marry you myself."

"Um…thank you."

Cat came downstairs. "Hi Daddy! Hi Robbie!"

"Hello Cat," her father greeted. "I trust you will be out for the majority of the day?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your new mate is quite a catch."

"Mate?" Robbie's expression was of both confusion and slight disgust.

Cat nodded. "Ready to go, Robbie?"

"One sec," Robbie hurriedly finished his orange juice and held his arm out for Cat. "Shall we?"

She smiled as she linked her arm in his. "I didn't know you could finish orange juice in a whole second."

…

As noon drew nearer, Tori and Andre were waiting in his car in the Black Box Theatre Parking Lot dressed as ninjas. The car was encompassed with low music and no conversation.

"So," Tori was the first to speak.

Andre took a deep breath. "So."

"Last night, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Pret-ty crazy," Tori spoke out the different syallables for the word 'pretty'.

"Oh yeah, especially when that clown made that one balloon…well you can't exactly call it an animal can you."

"Andre-"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WAS A PRIVATE PARTY AT THE RESTAURANT?"

"Andre, I meant with Jade, and Sikowitz, and Robbie."

"Oh. Oh yeah, yeah. I knew that."

"Where is Sinjin?"

"I have no idea."

A giant panda tapped on the driver's side, terrifying Tori and Andre so much that Tori jumped into Andre's arms. The panda took his mask off. "Guys, it's me."

"SINJIN!"

"I didn't have a ninja costume."

"So you're dressed like a panda?" Tori asked.

Sinjin smiled as he noticed Tori in Andre's arms. "Am I interrupting something between you two?"

Tori quickly sat back in the passenger seat as Andre sat straight up in the driver's seat. "Just get in the car."

"Check it out," Andre pointed to Robbie's car. "He's here early." The three of them watched as Robbie got out and opened the passenger side. "With Cat."

"Cat's here?"

"We don't have to kidnap her too, do we?" Sinjin inquired.

…

Robbie and Cat were sitting together at the Asphalt Cafeteria when Sikowitz tapped Robbie on his shoulder. "Robbie, it's time."

"Time for what?" Cat asked.

"Cat, I forgot to tell you that-"

"Come along," Sikowitz pulled Robbie away before Robbie got to finish telling Cat what he had to tell her.

"Sikowitz! I was about to tell her what you guys were planning to do so she could meet up with me."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out." Sikowitz stood in the theater parking lot. "Here he comes."

Joey Ferguson and his associate stepped out of a black town car. "Hello, Erwin."

"Joey," Sikowitz greeted. "I brought the boy."

"I'm the boy," Robbie waved.

Joey held up an appointment book. He opened it and crossed something out. "Alright, our account is now closed; pleasure doing business with you." He snapped his fingers and Vinny followed him into the town car as Hayley and Tara exited the car. Joey pulled out. Sikowitz took this as his cue to leave as well.

"Robbie," Hayley (and Tara) started leading Robbie toward the theater entrance. "Let's go discuss this casting deal with Lane so-"

"Sorry, Hayley is it?" She nodded. "I need to tell my girlfriend something real quick."

"Make it quick."

Robbie began heading toward Cat. "HEY CAT!" He called.

Cat perked up and headed toward Robbie. "ROBBIE LOOK OUT!"

Robbie turned around to find a giant panda behind him. "Sinjin?" Sinjin grabbed Robbie. "Whoa, Sinjin!"

"Pretend to struggle," Sinjin suggested.

Robbie tried to break free. "I have to tell Cat-"

"Good pretending; you're a good actor." Robbie managed to break free. "What are you doing? This is part of the thing, remember."

"Sinjin, I have to tell Cat that-"

Tori and Andre then dragged Robbie into the car. The other three hurried into the car and drove off.

In a panic, Cat pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello, 911, my name's Cat…well my boyfriend was kidnapped by two ninjas and a giant panda…yes, I'm his sister. Hello? Hello?" Cat squealed in upset. "Trina!" She ran over to Trina, who had just pulled in. "Trina, I need you to follow that car." Cat pointed to the speeding car.

"I think I know that car," Trina tried to get a better look.

Cat pulled Trina to her car. "FOLLOW THAT CAR!"

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Cat screamed and grabbed Trina's car keys. Without any warning, she drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of Hell.

Hayley and Tara ran over to Trina. "Trina! Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Yes!" Trina was furious. "Yeah, I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp, Oh no! What's going to happen next? If you read the chapter name, you know this chapter has a part two. Stay on the edge of your seat til then.<strong>


	9. A Kidnapping Part 2

**I just want to apologize for duplicate chapters; my sister hacked into my fanfiction account on my other computer to mess this fanfic up (because it's not the only one I'm working on) so I changed my password, fixed the problems, and now I'm plotting revenge. **

**I'm just going to get right into the story now.**

* * *

><p>Ignoring speed limits, Cat obsessively followed the car. As soon as the car pulled into Sikowitz's driveway, Cat sped off toward her house.<p>

Her brother met her at the doorway holding a cup with a straw in his hand. "Worms!"

"Not now!" She ran into her room. Cat grabbed an extremely thin tennis racket. "I'm going to rescue Robbie from two ninjas and a giant panda." Her brother met her in the hallway with something new in his hand. He handed it to his sister. "Beast Repellant?" He shook his head no and stuck out his tongue. "Thanks." She ran out the door, dodging something her neighbor was throwing from his backyard, got into Trina's car and sped off toward Sikowitz's house.

…

"And that's why a lot of mini golf courses have a 'No Sinjin' policy," Sinjin, still dressed as a panda for some reason, air quoted the name of the policy.

"How many times are you going to tell us this story?" Andre (who was also in his ninja costume) questioned.

"My dad owns a rubber factory."

"SINJIN!" Tori screamed to get him to shut up.

"These are facts."

Robbie literally hobbled out of Sikowitz's room tied in rope and gagged. "Sinjin, what did you do?"

"I helped you guys kidnap Robbie."

"Why did you bound and gag him?" Andre inquired.

"Because we kidnapped him." Sinjin answered them as if he did nothing wrong. His response was strange looks from all three of them. "I take kidnappings seriously," Sinjin protested.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Many things."

Someone began pounding on the door. Tori groaned. "Sinjin, get the door; Andre and I will start untying Robbie."

"Yepperooni," Sinjin went to answer the door.

Standing there with an extremely thin tennis racket and some sort of spray was Cat. The first thing she did was scream; the sight of a half-boy/half-panda frightened her (as it would anybody else). On instinct, she began striking Sinjin with the tennis racket. "Bad Panda-Boy! Bad Panda-Boy!"

"OW! STOP IT! THIS HURTS! CUT IT OUT! OWWWWWWWW!"

Instead of helping Robbie, Tori and Andre went over to help Sinjin. This proved to be a mistake on their part. When Andre stood in front of Cat, she sprayed him in his eyes with the Beast Repellant. "IT BURNS!" Andre curled up into a ball on the floor.

Tori tried to lunge for the attacker, but Cat punched her in the face. "OW!"

Cat froze. "Tori?"

With her hand covering one side of her face, Tori got a look at the crazed tennis racket wielding sprayer girl. "Cat?"

"They kidnapped you too?"

"What?"

"I was at the Black Box Theatre and two ninjas and a panda kidnapped Robbie. I followed the ninja's car here, went to my house to get something to attack them with, and I…I guess I hurt Sinjin and Andre." She looked down at the two of them. "Sorry." Sinjin and Andre replied by moaning in agony.

Robbie made noises to divert attention back to him (after all, he was still bound and gagged). The girls ran over to him. Tori began to untie him as Cat took the handkerchief out of his mouth. "Thank you!"

Cat embraced him in such a tight hug that Robbie fell backward; as did Tori was who trying to untie him. "I was so scared!"

"I tried to tell you this was- OW, Tori you scratched me!"

"My apologies for trying to get out from under your body!" Tori sarcastically responded back. "Sit up so I can untie you."

Robbie sat up. "I tried to tell you that my friends were going to pretend to kidnap me."

Cat laughed, and then became confused. "Wait, why would they do that?"

"It's a long story," Tori and Robbie answered simultaneously.

Sikowitz came out of the bathroom drinking coconut milk. He looked around his house and found a tied up Robbie, and Sinjin and Andre curled up in agony on his floor. He shrugged and pulled out his phone. "I am now going to ask for ransom."

"Good for you," Tori told him.

"And you're going to do it for me."

"Say what?"

Sikowitz picked up the Darth Vader helmet resting on a small table in the hallway and placed it on Tori's head. He pushed a button. "Notice, there is a drastic change in your voice."

"I didn't even talk yet!" When Tori talked, she sounded like Darth Vader. "Whoa, cool!"

Sikowitz chuckled. "Yes; and with you saying everything I've written down on this paper, there is no reason for Joey Ferguson to suspect me."

"Um…okay. I'm going to have to use your cell phone though, mine needs to be charged."

"Do what you must."

"Thank you."

Cat giggled. "You sound like my mom when she has a sore throat."

…

"And they're planning on asking for ransom?" Joey asked Trina.

"Apparently everything this guy paid you," Trina answered as Hayley and Tara stood behind her.

"Hmm…" Joey put his hand on his chin in thought. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but they have some producer to talk to for some gig."

"Oh yes," Joey chuckled, "that."

Trina looked around at Joey and the girls. "You know what they're talking about?"

"It was my idea."

"You set up the meeting between the Misfit Methods and a famous producer?"

Joey sinisterly chuckled. "It's a fake. I had one of my associates, Frankie Damone, set up a fake meeting to hold that troupe hostage until your show has ended; for Hayley's sake."

"Daddy got in touch with an old genuine producer friend," Hayley smiled, "he has movie connections."

"A genuine producer?" Trina was excited. "And he'll see me in the show?"

"Uh…no."

"No?"

Joey slid a money clip over to Trina. "Here is $2,500; if you take this money, you will also stay away from the show. If you don't…well you'll still stay away from the show; but we will hold you hostage too."

Trina took the money and stuffed it into her bra. "Deal."

"I thought Frankie couldn't fake the meeting because he has to visit his sick grandmother?" Tara reminded. "And why would we hold Robbie hostage if he was in the show?"

"Butt out, Tara!" Hayley ordered.

Joey's phone rang. "This is the call we've been waiting for," He put his phone on speaker and pushed 'Talk'. "This is Joey Ferguson speaking."

"Joey Ferguson," it sounded as though Darth Vader was on the other line, "I am Darth Vader, King of the Klingons."

"Darth Vader was never a Klingon," there was the voice of an awkward male in the background, "those are two different series entirely."

"Quiet hostage!" The Darth Vader voice commanded. "Anyway, my team and I have captured this youth who portrayed the lead ant in a production of _BUGS: The Musical_."

"What are you planning to do with him?" Joey inquired.

"We are planning on holding him hostage and having him perform in our production of the same show. By holding said young man hostage, he will not decline to do our show this Saturday; which is also the date of the show you are producing at Hollywood Arts."

"I'm not in charge of that show; the man in charge is named Lane-"

"He would not offer to loan the lad to us. However, when we discovered one of the leads was the daughter of wealthy businessman Joey Ferguson, we decided to make the deal with you. Seeing as there may be producers in the audience scouting his daughter."

"Good cover-up!" Erwin Sikowitz praised in the background.

"Shut up!" The Vader voice ordered. "We would like…is this a four or a nine?"

"Excuse me?" Joey questioned with confusion.

"Uh…we would like $7,968 in cash to be delivered to the restaurant formerly named _Karaoke Dokie_."

"We?"

"My team and I!"

"Ah. I agree to this deal. I only hope you don't mind if I brought some associates along."

"Um…okay."

"Excellent. When do you want this money delivered?"

"By 3:30 p.m., no later. We will be waiting there for you."

"Of course. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"This is fun!" A squeaky voice commented in the background.

"Beg pardon?"

"Goodbye!" The next sound from Joey's speaker was a click and a buzzing tone; thus indicating the person on the other line had hung up.

"What's Cat doing there?" Tara asked.

"Cat Valentine?" Joey questioned back.

Hayley scoffed. "She's probably saving her 'kidnapped boyfriend'."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she's dating Robbie. Why I don't know; she's actually pretty cool and he's not."

"Oh really?"

"Why did you think Hayley gave up the role of Mirabella?" Tara asked. "She thought we would have Robbie hooked if we got his girlfriend to play his love interest."

"So we discussed this with Lane; I am now playing Flora, and Cat is Mirabella," Hayley concluded.

"Is she?" Joey smiled as he reached for his phone. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me; I have to make another phone call." He waited for the girls to leave before dialing the number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the speaker asked.

"Vinny, my friend; change of plans."

Meanwhile, the girls, Trina included, were trying to listen outside. "He's talking to Vinny," Hayley stated, "that much I can tell."

"Vinny?" Trina began to think. "Plus there's a Frankie Damone. Frankie Damone and Vinny sound a lot like Mafia names."

"They are."

"Hayley's dad took control of the Mafia after the other don was arrested," Tara added.

"Good for him; I heard Mafia Dons make a lot of money." Trina made sure the money was still in her bra as she pressed her ear to the door.

"You can get violent on this one if you like," the girls heard Joey say.

Trina expressed shock and worry. "This has been great, but…but I'm gonna go."

"Please do," Hayley requested as she tried to listen to her father's conversation.

"See ya." Trina ran outside and pulled out her phone to call her sister. No luck. She decided to call Cat. Again, no luck. "GRRR!" She looked at the other numbers in her address book; she had no other numbers from the Misfit Methods. Or at least, that's what she thought before she actually searched her address book.

"Yo, what up?"

"I need your help."

There was an audible gasp of delight on the other end of the line.

…

Sikowitz's phone rang. "Yell-o?" He answered. "Mr. Franklin? You sound terrible…uh-huh…that works with our favor too because…yes, that's a yes…now as I was saying-hello?" Sikowitz shrugged as he hung up. "That was the producer, Mr. Franklin. He has decided to reschedule the meeting til next week; thus allowing Robbie to perform with his beloved in the show this Saturday."

"Really?" Tori seemed surprised. "We didn't have to do anything then, did we?"

Andre took the ice pack off of his eye. "This whole beating and spraying thing could have been avoided?"

"I said I was sorry," Cat had a sad, guilty expression on her face.

"Aww," Robbie took Cat in his arms and hugged her. "I'm sure they forgive you. You forgive her, right guys?"

Cat had an innocent puppy dog pout as she turned to look at them. Andre groaned. "Who can stay mad at that sweet face?"

"I can," Sinjin muttered under his breath.

Andre smiled at her. "We forgive you, Cat."

"Yay!" Cat clapped her hands in delight.

"Have any of you children seen Rex?" Sikowitz inquired.

"He's probably stalking Trina," Tori suggested.

"Ah to be a young stalker," Sikowitz smiled as he reminisced. "Anywho, seeing as though things are working in our favor, we can collect the ransom today. I'll make the call to Joey and we can meet him in an hour." Sikowitz danced off to his room.

"Hey Andre!" Tori called to him. "Can I use your phone to tell Beck our thing got rescheduled?" Andre tossed her his phone. "Thanks." Tori pushed Beck's number on speed dial.

...

"Go for Beck," Beck answered from Jade's hospital room.

"Hey Beck, you won't believe what happened," Tori sounded excited on the other end of the line.

"Maybe I will if you tell me?"

"The producer guy rescheduled."

"He did?" Beck turned to Jade. "The producer rescheduled."

"Did he?" Jade coldly inquired.

"You don't seem excited," Tori noted the lack of excitement in Beck's voice.

Beck began to rub the back in nervousness. "Yee-ah…well…you see-"

"Give me the phone," Jade instructed. Beck obeyed his girlfriend. "Tori, this is a set-up."

"Jade?" Tori questioned.

"No, this is the first lady of the Uruguay; of course it's Jade you dunderhead!"

"Dunderhead? That's a new one."

"Listen, this is a set-up. I can tell."

"How?"

"For starters, the producer guy didn't leave a number for us to reach him; he's always been the one calling only Sikowitz. How could this guy have known Sikowitz is responsible for the show?"

"His name was on the program."

Jade was silent for a brief second. "I'll give you that one."

"Thank you."

"Beck also told me about Sikowitz going to close his account with Joey Ferguson and you guys pretending to kidnap Robbie for ransom. I'm assuming you've now kidnapped Robbie to take him to the 'meeting' at 2:00 this afternoon."

"Yeah."

"And now this producer decides to reschedule?"

"That's what I told Beck, yes."

"Why would he choose to reschedule now?"

"Because you're in the hospital with serious injuries."

"He didn't seem to be affected by me being in the hospital when Sikowitz redialed him the first time. By the way, check the caller id and give me the guy's number. Better yet, call him and ask him how he got Sikowitz's number. And I checked the internet; no one put up a video of our show."

"What?"

"Put the puzzle pieces together; Hayley Ferguson is behind this."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I called you Tori. Just trust me on this Vega." Jade hung up the phone.

"Why did you hang up my phone?" Beck asked her.

She threw his phone at him. "I felt like it."

…

Tori explained to the group what Jade informed her over the phone. Andre immediately believed her. "This all makes sense." He turned to Sinjin, who was looking at the caller id on Sikowitz's phone. "Did you find the right number?"

"I don't know," he inputted the number in his phone. "I'll find out."

"I agree with Andre," Robbie agreed. "Why else would Hayley give up her role to Cat?"

"'Cause they like me," Cat guessed.

Robbie gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Everyone likes you."

"Yay!"

"Hold on, why is Hayley Ferguson obsessed with Robbie being the lead in their show?" Tori inquired.

"It has to benefit her in some way," Andre suggested. "Why else would she be so desperate?"

"She never did care about us…or anything else that didn't involve her."

"If the producer is working for Joey Ferguson," Robbie began, "why do you think he cancelled today? Do you think he knows about the staged kidnapping?"

"Who could have told him?" Andre questioned back.

Tori gasped. "Trina!"

"Trina?"

"Trina knew about our plan. She must've told Hayley, or Tara."

"That gank!"

"Hey guys," Sinjin hung up his phone. "The number I called belongs to someone named Frankie Damone."

"Frankie Damone?"

"I researched him on my phone and I got no results."

"It's official; this is a setup!" Tori threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Did someone say set-up?" Sikowitz made his way into the living room. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversations. Are mermaids behind this?"

Cat giggled and twirled her hair. "I like mermaids."

"Sikowitz, don't meet Joey at Karaoke Dokie!" Andre warned.

"Why not?"

"We're afraid he's going to seriously hurt you," Robbie informed.

"His associate has hurt me before; one gets used to their beatings."

"Associate?"

"Vinny, or something like that. There was also another one whose name I never remember, plus the other unfamiliar one, and then there was the different looking one."

"Joey said he was going to bring some associates," Tori remembered. "He's probably going to bring them with him to seriously hurt you."

"I'm willing to take that opportunity. Joey still agreed to bring the money. I suggest we all leave now."

"We're going with you?" Andre asked.

"Yes. Obviously I must take Robbie; but I need you children as witnesses. And in the event they do hurt me I'll need you to drive me back home. Come, let us leave."

The gang skeptically followed Sikowitz out to his van.

…

At Karaoke Dokie, Joey Ferguson was waiting along with Hayley and Tara. "I guess he only brought them," Andre noted as they stepped out of the car.

"Let's do this," Sikowitz was about to step forward, but Tori stopped him.

"Wait, why aren't we in disguises?"

"Oh, Joey already discovered my identity."

"He did?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"We probably should not have used my phone." Sikowitz stepped closer to Joey Ferguson. "Joey Ferguson."

"Hello Erwin," Joey handed Erwin a check. "Here's the money, just as you requested."

"Excellent! Now, here's the boy, just as you requested." He snapped his fingers.

Robbie was about to go forward, but Cat stopped him. "Robbie, don't go!"

"If I don't, they might hurt you guys. I can't take the risk."

Cat clutched him tightly. "I love you, Robbie."

"I love you too," he kissed her. Cat reluctantly let him go and he moved forward. As he did, another car began pulling up, but no one seemed to notice the car, or the not two, but four associates who stepped out of the car. "Hello Mr. Ferguson."

Joey smiled. "Robbie, is it?"

"You got what you wanted. I only ask that you don't hurt me."

"Believe me, I won't. In fact, I just want your solemn word that you will agree to do the show."

"I agree."

"Will you also agree to me providing you with security to make sure you attend rehearsals and perform the show?"

"I agree."

"Wonderful. But I'm afraid I must take some compensation." Joey looked behind Robbie. "Alright, now."

Everyone turned around. The first thing that Robbie noticed was a giant man behind Cat. "CAT RUN!"

Cat turned around to see what was wrong. Before she could react, the man gagged her and began leading her to his car. The other men grabbed Sikowitz, Andre, and Sinjin leaving Tori and Robbie free.

"LET HER GO!" Robbie tried to run to her, but Hayley and Tara held him back. "CAT!" He tried to break free. "CAT!" The man threw Cat in the car, got in the driver's seat and sped off. "NO!"

"That's it!" Tori punched Hayley square in the jaw before socking Tara in the stomach. Robbie was no longer in their grasp and he tried to run after the car as the three girls then engaged in a physical altercation.

Joey pulled out a gun and shot it up in the air. The girls stopped fighting. And unfortunately, Tori wasn't victorious in her fight.

"TORI!" Andre tried to break free. Robbie did run back to Tori and helped her up. Slightly injured, Tori seemed to be okay.

"I trust there will be no more problems." Joey gestured for everyone to enter his limo. Before getting in, Joey shot Sikowitz in the stomach.

"SIKOWITZ!" The gang ran to their fallen teacher as Joey's limo drove off.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Tori examined his wound. "Sinjin, call 911!"

"Wait," Robbie objected, "what about Cat?"

Tori looked up at Robbie. "I…I don't know."

"We have to save her!"

"But Sikowitz-"

"They could seriously hurt her!"

"They seriously hurt him!"

"I'm going after her," Robbie took Sikowitz's van keys. "Don't try to stop me."

"Robbie wait!" Too late, Robbie was off.

Andre went over to Tori. "Tori, you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"I swear I'll get them for this."

"Andre-"

"I got a message from Rex," Sinjin interrupted. "He said that Joey Ferguson is a Mafia Don and don't go to collect ransom without a cop or two."

"How long ago did he send the message?"

Sinjin looked at the time. "He must've sent it while were leaving to meet them here."

"SINJIN!"

"I can't hear phone vibrations very well!" He looked at his phone. "Oh, and Trina says hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce: "Oh no!"<strong>

**Jeffrey: "I know!"**

**That quote is from **_**Family Guy**_** and I'm pretty sure it sums up everything that's happened here. I'll leave you in suspense for now.**


	10. Robbie Regrets Letting Trina Drive

**Last chapter: Major setback for our heroes. If you seem surprised that Cat was kidnapped, you really shouldn't be unless you haven't seen the movie this is based off of. If you've seen **_**Oliver & **__**Company**_** you know Sykes kidnapped Jenny after she and Oliver were reunited…after Dodger and the gang stole Oliver from Jenny to bring him back with them. Obviously this now explains why Cat was kidnapped. If you forgot/never seen the movie I just reminded you/spoiled it for you. If you also recall the movie, when Fagin presented Oliver to Sykes, Sykes ordered his dogs to attack Dodger and a fight ensued leaving Dodger somewhat hurt after it was over; thus Tori being hurt in a fight between Hayley and Tara. Feel free to reference the character list in chapter one if you want.**

**I also apologized if I spoiled the Disney classic **_**Oliver & Company**_**.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p>Jade growled at the woman at the front desk of the hospital. "I enjoy walking on my broken leg!"<p>

"We recommend that given you're severely broken leg, plus your injured arm, you use a wheelchair for at least three days," the nurse tried to assure.

"I ENJOY THE PAIN!" Jade began to dance on the leg, slightly grimacing. "This is fun for me!"

The nurse gave Beck a strange look. "Don't ask," Beck told the nurse.

Bursting through the doors of the emergency room, two paramedics rushed a man through the double doors. The man looked incredibly familiar to Jade. "Beck, wasn't that-"

Tori, Andre, and Sinjin came running in. "Yep," Beck casually answered.

"Sikowitz got shot!" Andre informed them with panic in his tone.

"WHAT?" Jade and Beck were in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Jade, you were right," Tori admitted. "Hayley Ferguson is behind this."

"And her dad's a Mafia Don," Sinjin added.

"Why didn't you listen to me Vega?" Jade questioned her with slight panic in her tone.

"And where's Rex and Robbie?" Beck inquired.

"We have no idea where Rex is," Andre answered.

"And Robbie's going after the Mafia guys," Tori concluded.

Beck skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

"Ferguson and his goons kidnapped Cat."

"You got Cat involved?" Jade was now furious.

"She thought Robbie got kidnapped and tried to save him."

"If we weren't in a hospital I would kill you!"

"How did you guys get here?" Beck asked.

"Rode in the ambulance," Andre responded.

"What about Sikowitz's van?"

"Robbie took it to save Cat."

"You realize that if Sikowitz's car hits over seventy miles an hour, it'll just stop?"

"We…we knew that."

"You didn't tell Robbie did you?" Jade questioned.

Sinjin shook his head no. "We might have forgot to do that."

"Let's just pray Robbie didn't get on the freeway," Tori tried to be optimistic.

…

Robbie got on the freeway. He pushed the van to the side of the freeway and tried to flag down a passing car for help. No car would stop. "OH COME ON!" Robbie kicked the van. A decision he quickly regretted because he wasn't the strongest kicker and he had sensitive feet. "OW! PAIN!" Cars continued to drive past him. "I WOULD STOP FOR YOU!" He moaned. This was a time he wished he didn't leave his phone and wallet at Sikowitz's place. He looked up at the sky. "God, I know I don't really talk to you a lot, but I really, really, really need your help right now. I love Cat more than anything else in the world; even more than _Star Trek_. Please don't take her away from me, or my friends. Oh yeah, make sure Sikowitz is cool too."

…

"So this Frankie Damone guy is the fake producer?" Beck summed up what the other three had told him and Jade.

"He was probably one of the guys who ambushed us," Andre suggested.

"I tried calling him back, but he sounded really, really scary and I panicked," Sinjin explained.

"Did you try to sound scary?" Jade sarcastically glared at what Beck asked Sinjin. "Never hurts to ask a question."

"When talking to Mafia guys, you have to sound like you're in the Mafia," Jade told them. "Sinjin, give me your phone."

"Yes my queen," Sinjin obeyed.

Jade called Frankie Damone's number and handed the phone to Beck. "Jade!" Beck was aghast.

"You do a good Mafia guy accent."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hello," Frankie Damone picked up the phone.

"Uh…yo," Beck disguised his voice. "Is this Frankie Damone?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy who?"

"Jimmy…" Beck pulled the phone down from his ear and looked at. "Jimmy who?" The gang simultaneously shrugged.

"That's what I wanna know."

"Jimmy…uh…Jimmy…Mack."

"Jimmy Mack?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Actually yeah, you kinda did."

"Listen, Frankie, I got the shipment."

"The shipment?"

"I figured you musta used one-a my aliases and the shipment got delivered to my 'place of business',"

"You're good," Tori whispered.

"How did you know to call me?" Frankie questioned.

"I asked around; Johnny said you were the man to get in touch with," Beck lied.

"Johnny said that?"

"Yup, Johnny said that…before he had his 'accident'."

"Tragic; he was a good guy."

Beck pulled the phone from his ear. "I was actually right!"

"You gonna have your guys deliver the shipment?"

"I thought I'd deliver it myself; maybe ask to join you and your associates."

"Why?"

"I'm dissatisfied with my current situation. Where can I meet you?"

"The abandoned warehouse near the wharf; that's where we hold our meetings and hostages. So hurry back, Jimmy Mack," Frankie chuckled at his last statement before hanging up.

Beck hung up. "He bought it!"

"Where did he say to meet him?" Tori asked.

"At the abandoned warehouse near the wharf."

"I know where that is!" Sinjin seemed excited.

"Where is there even a wharf in Los Angeles?"

Sinjin shrugged. "It seems like it might be a city away or something. But I know where he's talking about."

"Should we ask why or how?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"No, you should not."

"Great! We can go get Robbie and-"

"Hold on Tori," Andre interrupted, "we don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere in the city looking for Cat."

"And someone should stay here with Sikowitz," Sinjin suggested.

"Wow, Sinjin, you actually said something smart," Beck complimented.

"And it should be Jade 'cause she's injured."

"Fine!" Jade agreed. "Beck and I will-"

"Can I not make decisions for myself?" Beck asked her.

"Jade," Tori began, "Beck has to go with us because he did the convincing Mafia voice."

Sinjin raised his hands. "I'll stay with you, Jade."

"How comforting," Jade sarcastically said. She turned her focus from Sinjin to Tori and expressed extreme seriousness "Listen Vega, you already put Cat's life in danger; if you so much as get one hair pulled off of Beck's gorgeous head…well let's just say I'll make whatever happens to you look like a freak accident."

"You don't know what you're going to do?" Tori questioned.

Jade gave her an icy stare. "I'll think of something new, dangerous, and possibly fatal."

"Tori will not put me, or my hair, in danger," Beck looked up at the ceiling instead of Jade.

"I trust you. I wanna hear it from her."

Tori sighed. "I promise I won't put Beck, or his hair, in harm's way."

"You better."

…

Lane could not stop pacing. "This is a disaster!" He griped to the assistant director. "I am missing three of the four leads, and another pivotal role!"

"Lane," the girl tried to calm in down, "Ryder Daniels, plus a few other kids, swear they saw Robbie Shapiro abducted by two ninjas and a giant panda."

"What?"

"Then Cat Valentine took off in Trina Vega's car and followed them as Joey Ferguson's limo pulled up and Hayley Ferguson and Tara Gang left in the limo. Another black town car with the license plate," she looked at her clipboard, "_Boss Ton_ followed the Ferguson Limo."

"_Boss Ton_?"

"I assume it's like the city Boston, Massachusetts."

"Or the overweight rapper Boss Ton," Ryder suggested.

"Boss Ton?" Lane had a thought. "Wasn't Boss Ton killed in a carjacking gone awry, him and his black town car never to be seen again?"

"That's the rumor," the assistant director confirmed. "How long ago was this?"

"It was a little after he…"

"Lane?"

"I have to make a phone call!" Lane brushed passed people and into the hallway.

"Lane!" The assistant director girl followed him. "What about the show?"

Lane turned to her, but didn't look up at her. "Tell everybody here, and _only _everybody here, that I'm cancelling rehearsals for the next three days and postponing our show until the next Saturday. Also, prepare audition flyers."

"Audition flyers?"

"Just in case; but don't put them up until I give you the okay, okay?"

"Lane, you're scaring me right now."

"Fear is good."

"Do I need to call that special friend of yours?"

"Just do what I said!" She ran off as Lane pulled out his phone. "Hello, David. David, it's Lane."

…

Robbie banged his head against the side of the van swearing repeatedly. Somewhere, only God knows where, Cat was being held against her will, possibly being tortured (though he couldn't think of that at the moment). Due to him leaving his phone and wallet at his critically injured instructor's house, he had absolutely no way to reach his friends for help. And people on the freeway were jerks who wouldn't stop to help him. After banging his head repeatedly, he slumped down onto the ground and buried his head in his lap to hide his tears from passing drivers. "I'm sorry, Cat," he cried. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating this and failed to notice a car had pulled over to help him.

"Yo, Prince Charming," Robbie looked up to find Rex and Trina standing in front of him, "you gotta save your princess."

…

Two of Joey's associates tied a gagged Cat to a chair (that a third associate had delivered) as Joey watched. "Well done boys, we didn't have to get too violent."

"You shot a man," Vinny reminded.

"Only to make a point. Now," Joey held out his hand, "if you gentlemen will excuse me; I have to take my daughter and her friend to their rehearsal before it gets much later. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Vinny handed Joey his car keys. "Keep an eye on our guest. I'll meet you back here after I drop the ladies off." Joey left.

Cat made noises and tried to break free as the four guys stood there. "Should we at least take the scarf thing outta her mouth?" One of them asked.

"For the last time Leo, it's called a handkerchief," a different guy answered Leo.

"No way Ritchie, that's a bandana," the last unknown associate corrected Ritchie.

"I'm not going through this with yous guys again," Vinny rubbed his temple in exasperation. "Frankie, just take the gagger thing outta her mouth."

"I bet Marty could settle it for us," Frankie muttered as he went over to Cat. Frankie took the gagger (since a name couldn't be settled on) out of Cat's mouth.

"Why are you guys so mean?" Cat asked them.

"We're not that mean," Ritchie tried to assure.

"That Vinny guy put something in my mouth and threw me in a car as you guys held back my friends!"

"When you put it that way it does seem kinda mean," Leo agreed.

"I bet you guys don't even wanna be mean."

"No…not really; it's just our appearances," Ritchie defended.

"Yeah, we get paid to do bad things to people," Leo added.

"Leo!" Vinny glared at him.

"I wanted to be a florist!"

"I'm sure you woulda been a good florist," Cat complimented.

"Really?" Leo perked up at Cat's compliment.

"You crushed every flower with your bare hands!" Vinny reminded.

"Not on purpose," Leo was upset now.

"Be nice, Vinny," Cat didn't give a mean tone, "Leo probably doesn't know his own strength."

"Yeah, I don't know my own strength!"

"I wanted to be a concert pianist," Ritchie confessed. Cat smiled at his confession. "Now I kill guys with pianos."

"I was gonna go into my family business," Frankie admitted.

"Aww," Cat felt sorry for Frankie, "what was your family business?"

"Professional circus clowns."

"I don't like clowns."

"Why not?"

"One time I went to a circus with my brother, who was dressed like a lady clown, and-"

"Could somebody please put the gagger thing back in her mouth?" Vinny interrupted.

"HEY!" Frankie was upset, "I wanna hear the little lady's story." He bent down to Cat's level. "Go on, little lady."

"My name's Cat," Cat introduced.

Frankie looked up at her seriously. "I had a pet cat once."

"Oh, what happened?"

Leo cleared his throat. "I asked to hold his cat."

"Aww, how sad. Anyway…" Cat began to think, "…what was I talking about?"

"You went to the circus with your brudder," Ritchie reminded.

"Right! Anyway my brother, Charlie, was dressed as a lady clown and…"

Vinny groaned and exited the room.

…

Tori hung up Sinjin's phone. "I can't get a hold of Robbie!" She threw Sinjin's phone at him. "He must've left his phone at Sikowitz's place."

"Hey you guys," Andre leaned forward so his head was between Beck (the driver) and Tori (the passenger), "do you think Sikowitz will be okay?"

"So long as Sinjin and Jade don't cause him any harm."

"No, I mean Sikowitz's predictions are coming true. First Jade got seriously injured, then you betrayed Robbie's trust, it was _revealed_ that the meeting was a set-up, Cat got kidnapped, and the last thing Sikowitz said would happen was a death."

"But didn't Sikowitz say a revelation or two?" Beck reminded.

"The other revelation must've been Trina and Rex finding out Joey Ferguson was a Mafia Don." Tori's phone rang. "Speaking of Rex," Tori answered her phone. "Rex?"

"Tori, it's Robbie!" Robbie was talking on Rex's phone.

"Robbie! Robbie, where are you?"

"In Rex's car, I just called to tell you that. I can't talk long, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Why?"

"Let's just say...I regret my decision to let Trina drive."

Trina honked the horn at another car that honked their horn at her. "I GOT A HORN TOO!"

Rex seemed excited by this. "That's my girl; I love your road rage!"

"Listen Robbie," Tori began, "we know where Cat is."

"She's at an abandoned warehouse at a wharf," Robbie answered.

"How do you know?"

"It's very typical in Mafia movies. We're driving to the nearest wharf and we should be there in a half hour or less."

"Good, wait for us; Beck established an alibi and the Frankie Damone bought it."

"Okay. Hey, how's Sikowitz?"

"The paramedics say he's in stable condition. It turns out the bullet only grazed him, but it grazed a place Sikowitz had been shot before."

"Sikowitz had been shot before?"

"The man must have one heck of a private life. We're about an hour, maybe 45 minutes away, wait for us at the wharf."

"Great…oh, and Tori."

"Yeah Robbie?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my first real friend and caring about me…and Cat. I'll never forget what you've done."

"Aww." Tori heard Robbie moan and vomit. "Eww." She hung up her phone.

"Trina driving?" Beck and Andre asked in unison.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>No rescue yet, just a rescue set-up. I decided that after mentioning and using Cat's brother a lot I gave him a name; Charlie Valentine. I also gave names to the other Mafia associates, created and referenced a living and dead Mafia member (Marty and Johnny respectively), and I created a dead overweight rapper named Boss Ton. Plus I brought Lane back, I felt like he hadn't been used that much.<strong>

**DID YOU KNOW: I referenced another Disney movie; **_**Tangled**_**. But it's a subtle reference. I referenced the pub thugs at the Snuggly Duckling who all admitted their dreams to Rapunzel (in song of course). I did use the florist and the concert pianist dreams though. Sorry for the slight spoilers if you haven't seen the movie **_**Tangled.**_

**I talk too much, I'm done for now. I'll try to get a rescue chapter up and ready in the next few days.**


	11. To the Rescue

**Wow, I should seriously consider doing more **_**Victorious **_**fanfictions. I mean I like the show now and apparently I'm kicking ass (pardon my French) on Victorious references in a style set to something different. I had some doubts I could keep the **_**Victorious **_**world consistent with the **_**Oliver & Company**_** world while keeping people in character, but apparently I'm really good at it (I have very low self-esteem in myself so positive reviews make me feel better).**

**Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end; and this fanfic is apparently good. HOWEVER, I do like even numbered chapters so there will be one more, but just one more. So this will be a rescue, and the next chapter will be an epilogue. I also have a fun little treat for you guys in the beginning (and it also references another two classic Disney movies).**

**Warning: This will be incredibly long**

* * *

><p>The goons gathered around as Cat told them yet another story. "Ooh," Leo was intrigued, "I had no idea a pony could do that."<p>

"Neither did Charlie," Cat answered back.

"Tell us another story Cat," Ritchie insisted.

"Yeah!" Frankie agreed.

"I've told you guys a lot of stories," Cat sweetly protested.

"Oh please!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Tell us a story, Cat"

Cat smiled. "Kay, Kay!" The three guys cheered. "What kind of story?"

"Make up a story," Leo suggested.

Ritchie chuckled. "Yeah, like the one about the giraffe who learned to fall in love."

"Tell us a love story!" Frankie requested.

"Yeah, a love story!" Leo and Ritchie unanimously agreed.

"Kay, Kay!" Cat began to think. "Okay; Once upon a time there was a princess-"

"Was the princess you?" Leo inquired.

"Uh-huh! Okay, so Princess Cat was loved by everybody in her kingdom, especially her stable boy Robbie."

"Did Princess Cat love Robbie back?" Ritchie questioned.

"Uh-huh!"

"Good."

"Anyway, because Robbie was so shy around her, Princess Cat didn't think Robbie loved her."

"How sad," Frankie commented, "but ain't it always like that?" Leo and Ritchie nodded in agreement.

"In Cat's kingdom there was also a mean Count and his daughter, Hayley."

"Ha! Joey's the mean Count," Leo observed.

"Hayley really wanted to be the princess and her father and you guys who work for her father tried to get Hayley to be princess. But each time that happened, the guys would be sent to the dungeon."

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DUNGEON!"

"Oh crud, Leo's really gettin' into the story again." Ritchie slapped Leo upside the head. "Ya got into the story again ya dunce!"

"She's such a good storyteller."

"Will yous guys shut up and listen to the girl's story?" Frankie mediated. He turned to Cat. "Go ahead, Cat."

Cat smiled and continued on. "The Count had a plan; he was gonna hypnotize the castle advisor, Lane, and have Lane deliver the princess to his non-dungeoned friends- including Leo," Leo breathed a sigh of relief, "Ritchie, and Frankie-and have the friends take the princess from Lane and hide her away. However, two of them went over the plan in front of the stables."

"I bet that Robbie boy heard 'em and squealed." Frankie turned and glared at Ritchie and Leo. "And I bet yous guys were the idiots who spoke the plan in front-a Robbie."

"Robbie couldn't stop them in time. When he finally got into the castle to tell someone, the guys got away with the princess. This was really bad."

"I'll say," Leo commented.

"So Robbie decided to tell the princess' best friend, Lady Jade, and Jade's boyfriend, the knight Sir Beck. Sir Beck and Lady Jade agreed to help, but they were going to get more people to help. So Sir Beck asked his knight friends Sir Andre and Sir Rex, and Jade asked Lady Tori and her sister Lady Trina of the noble Vega family to help rescue the princess. And they all said yes! Oh, they also asked Sinjin the court jester to help them and make them laugh on their quest."

"Good."

"So Robbie snuck them into the stables and they all rode on pretty horses to the place where the princess was being held captive. When they got there, they had to face lots of bad things."

"Like what?"

"Um…you guys tell me."

"A dragon!"

"A giant!" Ritchie suggested.

"A bridge over boiling lava; and they could only cross it by answering the evil troll's most toughest riddles ever!" Frankie was also excited by Cat's story.

"How about all three of those?" Cat asked them.

"Ooh!"

"Sadly, some of the people got hurt. The only one to make it through all of the bad things was Robbie."

"YAY!" Leo cheered.

"But Robbie still had the face the tough guys."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Did he beat them?"

"He didn't have to 'cause Cat and the goons were now friends and they knew not to hurt Robbie. So, Robbie went to the tallest tower where the princess was being held. When Robbie got there, the princess was in a deep sleep, like Sleeping Beauty."

"The one who ate the apple," Frankie (incorrectly) reminded.

"Robbie thought they hurt her so bad that she died."

"She didn't, did she?" Ritchie asked with worry.

"No. Robbie was so upset and he felt so guilty. He really wished he had gotten the chance to kiss her, but now he thought he couldn't. But then he remembered that true love's kiss could wake up a sleeping princess."

"Why?"

Cat shrugged. "It seemed to work; 'cause when Robbie kissed her, she woke up. Then he brought her back home where her friends were waiting, and the Count and his daughter were sent to the dungeon. And everybody lived happily ever after."

"What about the goons?" Leo inquired.

"Oh, they all betrayed the mean count and because they did a good thing, they didn't go to the dungeon."

"YES!"

"Did Princess Cat marry Robbie?" Ritchie asked.

"Um…sure because it was okay for a princess to marry young."

"You're such a good storyteller," Frankie complimented. "Can you make up another romantic story?"

"Um…Kay, Kay!" Cat cleared her throat. "Once upon a time there was a mermaid…"

…

Beck parked his car beside Rex's. "Whoa, wait-" he stopped Tori and Andre from exiting the car, "-you guys got the stuff?"

Andre held up a small black duffel bag. "Got it!"

"Well, alright then." The three of them got out of the car. "Rex said they were hiding behind a stereotypical giant crate." The trio saw an arm sticking out from behind a crate. "That must be Rex."

"Yeah, or a trap," Tori suggested.

"Not necessarily; Rex said he has a specific code prepared."

"They never shoulda cancelled the _Real Girls of Northridge_ show," a voice whispered.

"That's Rex," the three of them agreed. They quietly crept to where Rex was hiding.

"You guys got the stuff?" Andre held up the bag. "Good."

"Do you guys have a plan?"

"Heh, heh…nope."

"Apparently it's been decided that I'm going to rescue Cat," Robbie lamented.

"You make it sound like a bad thing; you're the one who loves the girl."

"I hate conflict."

"Well, we were going to be the one to tell you you had to rescue her anyway," Andre told him.

"Thanks a lot guys."

"Why are we still stalling?" Tori asked. "Let's get in there and get Cat!" Everyone began shuffling toward the abandoned warehouse.

…

Lane went to the hospital front desk. "May I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Robbie Shapiro, Caterina Valentine, Hayley Ferguson, or Tara Gang were here. I thought maybe I'd try going here before I asked the police."

The receptionist began typing on the computer. "Sorry, none of them are here."

"Lane?" Jade was about to leave the hospital when she saw him.

"Hey, you're the girl who was rejected from our organization," Lane remembered. "Jane?"

"Jade."

"Close enough. What are you doing here?"

"Joey Ferguson shot our instructor."

"Sikowitz?" Jade nodded. "Did he shoot you too?"

"No, Trina Vega hit me with her car."

"Ah."

"But he did have his goons kidnap Cat. Turns out Joey Ferguson's a Mafia Don."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"At an abandoned warehouse on a wharf. I was just about to head over there myself."

Sinjin tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm still here, you know."

"Drop dead, Sinjin!"

"You can't go there alone," Lane instructed her, "or with Sinjin."

"I'm not going alone. I believe the police got a tip off about slain rapper's Boss Ton's missing town car at the scene of Robbie's staged kidnapping."

"Staged kidnapping?"

"Come with me-"

"US!" Sinjin reminded.

"No one likes you! Just follow me."

Lane skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Jade smiled a sly smile. "The less you know, the better."

…

Beck and Robbie peered their heads out from behind the wall. "Clear," Beck whispered. The six of them quietly began tiptoeing against the wall. Once they came across a door, Andre (who was last in the lineup) peeked into the door.

"Nothin'," Andre whispered.

"Keep goin'," Beck quietly instructed.

The sextet continued along their way quietly…until Trina screamed.

Trina whimpered. "I broke a nail!"

"We're dead!"

…

"Did you hear that scream?" Frankie asked the others.

"Leo!" Ritchie assumed.

"No, this was coming from the hallway." Frankie looked out the door. "Come on."

"But I wanna hear another story!" Leo protested.

"NOW!"

Leo and Ritchie groaned. "Hold up, should we bring the bag?"

"Nah, just bring your guns. Gag Cat in case it's Joey."

Ritchie grabbed the gagger. "Sorry about this Cat."

"I know you're just pretending," Cat smiled. Ritchie put the gagger in her mouth and headed out with the other two. Cat sat in the chair humming and looking around thinking this was just a game of pretend.

…

Seeing as though they might all die if they were busted, the six of them split up into groups of two. Rex went with Trina (who else would want to go with her after she ruined their inconspicuousness), Beck partnered with Andre, and Robbie and Tori headed in a different direction than the others.

Robbie and Tori came across another door. They hid on separate sides of the door. "You look in there," Robbie instructed.

"What? No!" She objected.

"Why not?"

"Because you have glasses!"

"So?"

"You're vision's better!"

"You told me you're wearing contacts."

"What if they're in there?"

"What if Cat's in there?"

"You look!"

"You look!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Tori groaned. The two used this method to see who was going to look in the window. Robbie's scissors beat Tori's paper. She groaned again and looked in the window. "Cat's in there!" She continued looking. "Cat's in there alone!"

"That's lucky."

Tori held up the bag. "Andre gave me the bag."

"That's even more luckier...and convieniet." Robbie looked around before opening the door.

Cat's brown eyes went wide when she saw Robbie (and Tori) enter the room. She bounced with delight in her seat as best as she could (she was tied up after all). Robbie took the gagger out of her mouth. "Hi, Robbie!"

"Cat!" He gave her a hug. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Nope, they just left to hurt you."

"Ah."

"Hey Robbie," Tori pointed to the ceiling as she placed the bag down beside another bag. "Is it just me, or is that a hook?"

Robbie looked up. "I think it is."

Cat glanced up at it too. "Oh that? Ritchie told me that they would lower that hook to torture people. He said it was good for atomic wedgies."

"Ow."

"The hook is attached to a rope, and the rope's attach to something else that controls it. It was built to move heavy things in different locations to the conveyor belt thingy."

"The goons told you this?" Tori raised an eyebrow. Cat nodded. Tori shrugged. "Alright." She went over to the chair and began to untie Cat. "Robbie, you go get the others."

"WHAT?"

"I had to look through the door!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Please Robbie," Cat made a puppy dog pout.

"That's not fair; I can't say no to that face!"

"It shouldn't take you that long," Tori tried to assure.

Robbie groaned. "Fine! But whatever happens, stay here!" He left.

"Tori," Cat began.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"What if any of Joey's friends come in before Robbie?"

"We can't think about that now."

"Um...I think maybe we should."

…

Leo and Ritchie patrolled the outside. "Look at that," Leo pointed to two cars.

"Seems like we got some friends comin' for a visit," Ritchie looked at the cars. "I don't recognize 'em."

"Me neither."

"You know what we do to unfamiliar cars?"

"Oh yeah."

"You take that one, I'll take this one." Leo stood behind Beck's car and Ritchie stood behind Rex's. "Ready on ten? One, two, ten!"

Ritchie and Leo kicked the cars into the water.

…

"Guys!" Robbie noticed Beck and Andre. "Psst, guys!"

They turned around. When they recognized Robbie, they headed over to him. "Where's Tori?" Andre asked.

"We found Cat!"

"Where?" Beck inquired.

"Follow me." Beck and Andre followed Robbie.

"HEY!" Leo and Ritchie were waiting at the other end of the hallway. Once they saw the three unfamiliar boys, they began heading toward them. Panicking, the other guys only screamed.

"Oh boys!" Ritchie and Leo turned around. Trina and Rex tossed a giant black tarp over them.

"It's amazing what you can find in an abandoned warehouse," Rex chuckled.

The others just shrugged. "Let's go!"

…

Robbie opened the door to a less than positive sight. Vinny finished retying a gagged Cat as Frankie had Tori in his grasps. "Lookin' for someone?" Vinny asked.

"We're dead!" Andre and Rex unanimously agreed.

"Not as dead as you're gonna be," Robbie boldly stated.

Everyone gave him a confused look. "What're you sayin'?" Vinny questioned.

"Yeah, Robbie what are you saying?" Beck retorted.

"I'm saying the cops are on their way," Robbie lied.

"You're bluffing!" Vinny didn't believe him.

"Am I? Are you going to take that chance?"

Trina looked around the room. "What does that button do?" She asked Rex.

"Now's not a good time to be askin' bout a button," Rex griped.

"I'll push the button, you grab the bag. Have Beck used the racket and Andre use the repellant."

Rex whispered Trina's plan to Beck and Andre as Trina pushed the button. Tori seemed to have been the only one to notice this. Trina pushed the button, and the rope with the hook began to lower slowly.

"We also got cops waiting at Joey Ferguson's place to arrest him and his daughter," Robbie went on.

Vinny glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"But we can compromise; you guys release Cat and we'll see that you don't go to prison."

"HELLO?" Tori reminded them she was still there.

"Oh, free Tori too."

"It's nice to see I'm not as important."

"Whaddya say to my deal?"

Vinny pretended to think this through. "I say; Frankie, get the bag!"

"What about the girl?" Frankie pointed to Tori. "Should I drag her with me or-" Tori bit Frankie, causing Frankie to release her from his grasp and she ran to her friends.

"NOW!" Trina abruptly shouted.

Beck and Andre aimed stun guns at Frankie and Vinny. The next thing the two thugs knew, they had been tased and were on the ground in agony. Rex and Trina went to untie Cat as Beck picked up an identical bag.

"Where did you guys get tasers?" Robbie asked.

Andre held up the bag in his hands. "This isn't our bag."

Beck held up the other bag. "_This _is our bag."

"We figured tasers work better anyway."

"Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Robbie began to think. "The first thing we say when we came in here was a giant conveyor belt. Cat said that hook was used to transport any heavy objects to the conveyor belt. To avoid the other thugs; I'll make sure the girls get to back safely."

"By riding a hook?" Trina skeptically questioned.

Robbie nodded. "Beck, you and Andre pull the cars around to the front and Rex and I will help get the girls in there.

As soon as Rex reluctantly handed Andre his car keys, Beck and Andre ran out of the room and toward the cars. Robbie and Rex made sure the girls held tightly onto the hook.

"Robbie, wait!" Cat tried to stop him from leaving. "Ride this with me, please."

"Cat!"

"I want to make sure nothing happens to you!"

"What am I, chop liver?" Rex detested. "Someone has to push the button and remind me which way to go."

"Maybe there's a button on the control!" Tori suggested.

"Control?"

"Yeah, the machine that controls the rope that pulls the hook. There's got to be a button on that machine that will guide the rope."

"And you want me to climb the rope and push the button?"

"Yeah," the other four agreed.

"Heck no!" Robbie crossed his arms.

Trina batted her eyes and pouted. "Do it for me?"

Rex chuckled and began climbing the rope. "Robbie man, why don't you do this?"

"Me climb a rope?" Robbie retorted.

"Good point." Rex continued climbing. "I see the machine. What button do I push?"

"Just try them!"

Rex pushed a button. "OW!" He was mildly shocked. "That ain't it."

"Try another button!"

Leo and Ritchie burst through the door. "HEY!"

"NOW!" The girls shouted.

"Y'all are bossy." Rex pushed a big red button, and the rope slowly began to rise.

"We need this to move to another room!" Tori reminded as the two goons tried to stop them.

Rex pushed another button. This time the speed increased and the rope moved in the only direction it was designed to move in. A manly scream could not be heard. Once it reached its destination, it stopped.

"Hallelujah, I'm alive!" Rex cheered.

"LOWER THE ROPE!" The rest of them commanded.

Rex obeyed and began climbing down the rope.

Robbie was the first off of the hook. He helped the girls down onto the conveyor belt. "Okay, now we can just walk down to the ground. But hurry up in case any of the goons get here." The five of them cautiously began walking the conveyor belt; Tori was at the front, Trina behind her, Cat was beside Robbie holding his hand, and Rex was at the end.

Rex looked down. "I think the goons got here." The rest of them looked down to see them at the bottom.

"Wow, two of those guys can handle a taser," Tori commented.

Vinny pushed a button, and the conveyor belt automatically began to speed up. The five fell and were being led all the way to the bottom where they were certain to meet their doom.

"I don't think you'll be goin' anywhere soon," Vinny (and the others) held up a gun.

"You would really shoot at children?" Tori questioned.

Leo, Ritchie, and Frankie lowered their guns. "No."

Vinny, however, did not. "I would."

"Hey Vinny," Frankie interrupted.

"What?"

"Do you hear a helicopter?"

"What?"

The sounds of a helicopter were coming closer. All of a sudden, a helicopter fell through the roof of the warehouse and landed in the room with the conveyor belt. As soon as it landed, David Vega was the first one out.

"DAD!" Tori and Trina were more than excited to see their police officer father.

David pulled out his handcuffs. "Vinny Santini, you're under arrest."

Three more police officers exited the helicopter and handcuffed Frankie, Ritchie, and Leo.

"That was unbelievably lucky," Trina commented.

"And slightly convieniet," Robbie added.

"Who sent for the helicopter?" Rex questioned. Everyone shrugged.

Jade and Sinjin got out of the helicopter. "Jade?" Tori asked.

Jade smiled. "I think you'd be happy to know I punched out Hayley and Tara for what they did to you...before they and Joey Ferguson were arrested at their house."

"Thanks."

Jade looked at Cat. "You okay, Cat?"

"Yup!" Cat clung onto Robbie. "You guys did all of this to rescue me?"

"We love you, Cat."

"Yay! I'm loved."

Beck and Andre ran in. Both were incredibly surprised to find Jade and Sinjin. Beck gave Jade a scolding look. "You never listen to me when I tell you to stay somewhere."

"You always tell me to go away," Sinjin thought Beck was talking to him.

"Go away Sinjin," Jade ordered.

"Okay."

Jade stepped closer to Beck. "I couldn't trust Tori."

"Hey!" Tori objected.

"Fair enough," Beck and Jade kissed each other. "Just tell me something; where did you get the helicopter?"

Jade slyly smiled. "Same place I got the steamroller."

The rest of the gang shrugged and entered the helicopter where they were more than pleasantly surprised to find Sikowitz and an uncomfortable looking Lane.

Sikowitz put his feet up and drank his coconut milk. "I have got to get me one of these. I think I'll call mine the Erwicopter."

Lane looked at Sikowitz. "Erwin, could you please seek professional help?"

Sikowitz chuckled. "Me help professionals?" He continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT OVER YET! I've got another chapter to go, promise. <strong>

**This chapter would've been up yesterday, but FFN wouldn't let me post it. Oh well, it's up now.**

**I think I said way too much, so I won't continue on.**


	12. A Happy Ending

**Good news! Okay, I was going to keep this short. Do a quick little thing and then a 'Where Are They Now' type thing similar to the ending of **_**Animal House**_** (I recommend **_**Animal House**_** if you love comedy movies). That wouldn't be fair to you guys, so I'm going to make this just a tad bit longer than I planned; but it will still be shorter. Plus I have a little something to say at the very end after this part is done.**

**No more from me for a while, let's move on…**

* * *

><p>The gang looked down from the helicopter at the various sites of California. "Everything looks like ants from up here," Tori commented.<p>

"Which makes me want to squish everything," Jade just stared at her nails.

Cat gasped with delight when she looked out the other window. "Ooh, tiny." She turned to an uncomfortable looking Lane. "Are you gonna look Lane?"

Lane shook his head as he rocked back and forth. "No! No, no." Sikowitz, who was sitting next to Lane, stood up. "Oh, Erwin, you stood up. Please don't start walking-" Sikowitz started walking away. "-you did."

"Is it possible to call a helicopter an Erwicopter?" Sikowitz asked the pilot.

"Sir," the pilot began, "could you please return to your seat and leave me alone?"

"I was wondering if I could fly this Erwicopter for you."

The pilot gave him a strange look. "You have flying experience?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then no." Sikowitz handed the pilot a giant wad of cash. The pilot took the cash and sighed. "If anything goes wrong, I'm taking back control."

"Excellent!"

Once the pilot stood up, the helicopter experienced turbulence. "Uh…what's going on?" Trina inquired.

The pilot turned to the passengers as Sikowitz sat in the pilot seat. "Your crazy drama instructor is flying the helicopter."

"ERWICOPTER!" Sikowitz corrected.

"And you're letting him?" Robbie questioned the pilot.

Lane began to cry. "We're going to die."

"Wait…we're still in the air!" Beck reminded.

Much to everyone's surprise, with Sikowitz at the helm everything was okay. The helicopter was still in the air and showed no signs of crashing.

The pilot was impressed. "You have had absolutely no flying experience?"

"I had a dream where a gypsy and a leprechaun couple took me in a helicopter and taught me what to do," Sikowitz explained.

"What happened?"

"I crashed into the Pacific Ocean and a redheaded mermaid named Ladybug stole my wallet again."

"How reassuring."

…

Almost a half hour later, Sikowitz safely landed the helicopter. Lane was the first one out of the helicopter. He ran into the grass and quickly vomited. The police got off of the helicopter next along with the prisoners and they made their way to the waiting police cars.

Sinjin jumped out of the helicopter. He pulled a small notepad out of his back pocket. "Jump out of a helicopter and/or airplane; check."

Andre was out next. "I think it only counts if the helicopter was up in the air."

"AWW!" Sinjin sulked away.

Before Tori's feet touched the ground, Andre held out his hand. "May I help you out, Miss Vega?"

Tori took his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Harris."

"Listen, I know our date night didn't really go so well, so I was wondering if you'd like to give it another shot."

Tori smiled. "I'd like that." Jade pushed Tori out of the helicopter. "Jade!"

"I could have kicked you," Jade snarked as Beck exited.

Beck gave her a disapproving look. "You're getting a timeout when we get back."

"Back where?"

Beck thought about what she said. "I'm not sure; but either way, you're getting a timeout."

Trina was supposed to be the next one out followed by Rex, but she wouldn't move. "Come on girl, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Rex protested.

"AHEM!"

"What?"

"You must be a gentleman and escort me out."

"I climbed a rope for you!"

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay!" Rex got out of the helicopter and held out his hand. "Come on."

Trina took his hand. As she was coming down with her eyes closed, she missed a step and landed on her face. Rex helped her up. "YOU FAIL!" She stormed off.

"Does this mean I don't get a kiss?" Rex obsessively followed her.

Sikowitz explored his surroundings before he got out. "Hmm…this isn't the Pacific Ocean." He shrugged.

The impatient pilot was behind him. "Come on!"

"Do you mind? I have no idea where I am!"

"Los Angeles. We're a few miles away from _Schneider's Bakery_."

"Ooh, I love their pastries!" Sikowitz finally got out of the helicopter.

The pilot had a thoughtful, yet agreeable expression. "They do make good pastries." He looked behind him. "You two are the last ones left, hurry it up."

"Kay, Kay!" Cat called.

Robbie stepped out of the helicopter and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Without warning, she jumped into his arms. Somewhat startled, Robbie still managed to catch her. She also surprised him with a kiss. "That was fun!"

Robbie set her down and rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe next time you could give a guy a warning."

"My brother does this every time he gets out of a car, or boat; but no one catches him," Cat explained. "I just wanted to see if you'd catch me if I did that."

"You know I would."

"Yay!"

"So…now what?"

"Wanna go play baby golf?"

Robbie shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Hey Robbie!" Tori ran up. "Sikowitz says he has an announcement and he wants us to meet at his house. There's a bus waiting to take us there."

"Can it wait?"

"You know you can't go anywhere without your wallet, phone, or car; all of which you left at Sikowitz's house."

"Right." They boarded the bus.

As soon as everyone was on board, the bus driver tried to start the bus. The bus, however, would not start. He turned to face the passengers. "Does anyone know anything about cars?"

Beck raised his hand. "I do."

"Could you come help me look under the hood?"

Beck shrugged. "Sure."

The bus driver opened the hood and Beck examined the car. "Here's your problem; your engine's dead."

"Engine's dead?" Beck nodded. "But it's brand new, I bought it off the internet!"

Beck rolled his eyes and got on the bus. "Bad news everyone, the engine's dead."

Everyone except Sikowitz moaned. Sikowitz applauded. "That must have been the death! Hallelujah, the mermaids won't kill me!"

"How are we going to get back to the house?" Sinjin asked.

Tori pulled out her phone. "Hi, Dad. Listen, can you and your cop buddies make a U-turn and call in some backup?"

…

Everyone sat at Sikowitz's house as Sikowitz stood in the center. "I have news!"

"You finally got a real job?" Jade bitterly questioned.

"Actually yes! Lane has requested that I take my old job at Hollywood Arts back."

Sinjin raised his hand. "But what about the Misfit Methods?"

"Oh yes, you'll all be joining Hollywood Arts."

"REALLY?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"HOT BEEF!"

"There is more," Sikowitz continued. "Lane wants you all to participate in their show which is still Saturday; in which a producer will be attending." The group was excited by this. "He asked that Robbie, Cat, and…Tori assume the lead roles."

"But I was Flora!" Jade objected.

"Yes, but they're still going to continue with their cast. They've agreed to give you the role of Beatrice."

"WHAT?" Trina did not like this idea.

Tori turned to Jade. "Tell you what; if Beck somehow gets the role of Dex, I'll let you be Flora."

Jade pulled scissors out of her pocket. "Let's hope the person playing Dex doesn't meet with an unfortunate accident." Beck took the scissors out of her hand.

Sikowitz cleared his throat. "Lane asked that Sinjin, Rex, and Trina do backstage work-"

"ACTUAL WORK!" Trina didn't like this idea either.

"And in return you three will appear as extras in the big dance number with slight solo moments."

Trina growled and crossed her arms. "Fine!"

Tori raised her hand. "What about Andre?"

"Yeah, what about Andre?" Andre repeated.

"You'll do music and appear as an extra," Sikowitz informed.

"And me?" Beck asked.

"You will also be an extra."

"I can deal with that," Beck accepted.

"I can't!" Jade again objected.

"Don't get the Dex actor into an accident!"

Jade growled and crossed her arms.

…

A few nights before the show, the kid playing Dex was involved in a 'steamroller' accident. Surprisingly, Jade had nothing to do with this. Charlie Valentine "borrowed" the steam roller from Jade and rode it around in the Green Meadow Mall severely injuring twelve shoppers. True to Tori's word, Jade was now Flora to Beck's Dex, and Tori was now Beatrice (to Trina's dismay). More conveniently, the kid playing Sylvester was also injured in the accident and Rex took the role of Sylvester.

Robbie and Rex looked out into the audience. "Déjà vu, huh?" Rex asked in reference to the Misfit's first performance.

"Sorta," Robbie told him, "only this time Cat's waiting backstage with me. Right now she's helping Jade get her boobs into her costume."

"Hey, can I ask for your advice?"

"With?"

"How do you get a girl to not like you? I assume someone like you had prior experiences before you hooked your dream girl."

"No!" Rex glared at him. "Well…once or twice…a week. Why do you want to know?"

"Trina, she's suffocatin' me. The girl wants too much of Rex. You know she don't even call me Rex."

"What does she call you?"

"Oh Rexford!" Trina's voice sounded close.

"Aw man!" Rex began running away.

Trina noticed this. "Rexford Jacob Daniel Matthew Eric Powers the third you get your butt back here and adore me!" She chased after him.

Cat came up behind Robbie and covered his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Um…Isla Fisher?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robbie took Cat in his arms and swung her. "I know who you really are, I was just teasing." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm…ummkay." She rested her head against his chest. "You're heartbeat's really strong."

"I'm nervous."

"Really?"

"Well…yeah. I haven't really acted in a lot of things and-"

Cat turned around and pressed her finger to his lips. "Will this make you less nervous?" She put her hands on his face, pulled him to her level, and passionately kissed him.

"Ooh," Tori interrupted the sweet moment. "I spy an off-set romance."

The two lovers giggled. "Hey Tori, how are the new bug thugs?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Tori whistled for the bug thugs to come forward.

Leo, Ritchie, and Frankie made their way into view dressed as ants. Cat waved. "How are you new bug thugs?"

"My suit itches," Ritchie complained.

"Well maybe we could get rid of the bug thugs, and Ritchie's piano solo in Sylvester's song, out of the play," Robbie bluffed.

"NO!" The three guys assured.

"Good. But Leo, please don't itch yourself during your dance number; remember to stay in character."

Leo looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I know."

Lane was now backstage. "Five minutes! Five minutes til showtime!" He looked at his new bug thugs. "Would you three gentlemen kindly wait in the dressing room until your cue?"

"Why should we?" Frankie protested.

Lane sighed. "By listening to me, this will count as part of all of your community service. Now go!" The three groaned and made their way to the dressing room. "And please don't eat all of the pastries again!" Lane looked at Tori, Robbie, and Cat and gave them thumbs up. "Break a leg!"

"Which one?" Cat asked him. Robbie, Lane and Tori laughed. "No, I'm serious; which leg do I break?"

…

After that show, things were never the same.

Ritchie is a successful concert pianist, Frankie is a circus clown, and after failing as a florist, Leo is now a professional Hollywood stuntman.

Nothing much happened to Lane. He's still working at Hollywood Arts; but he sidelines as a choreographer for beauty pageants around the state of Washington using the name Ernie.

Joey Ferguson is spending a long time in prison. Vinny Santini has a chance of parole, but he'll most likely be behind bars for a while as well.

Hayley Ferguson was kicked out of Hollywood Arts and karma has kicked her in the butt. Her life now sucks.

Tara Gang didn't do time in Juvie because she convinced them all Hayley was behind everything and that she was brainwashed. She was forgiven, and does hair and makeup at Hollywood Arts.

Sinjin van Cleef completed almost everything on his checklist. Which was included (but not limited to) jumping out of a flying airplane-successfully-and having a girlfriend more than a week-unsuccessfully. On the bright side, Sinjin is now the leader of the special effects team at Hollywood Arts with his friends Harry and Ron.

No matter what Rex Powers did, he just couldn't get rid of Trina. However, his petition to bring back the reality show _The Real Girls of North Ridge_ was a success AND it led to a spinoff: _The Real Girls of Hollywood Arts_ which featured Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina in main roles. He's slightly happier now that Trina's more consumed with her fame. Sadly, he's forced to rub her feet when she's on a break from filming.

Trina Vega was enjoying her fame on _The Real Girls of Hollywood Arts_ and the attention she forced her boyfriend Rex to give her. Basically, she has not changed.

Erwin Sikowitz almost drowned in his bathtub again. This time, a blonde mermaid named Ginger (because blonde haired mermaids were named after colors, and dark-haired mermaids named after food) made out with him and returned his wallet filled with exactly $7,968. Sikowitz is now living comfortably with his new wife Ginger.

Beck and Jade decided to elope. However, because Jade was contractually obligated to be on _Real Girls of Hollywood Arts_ until the show ended (whenever that would be), they had to have an actual TV wedding. Beck and Jade's wedding was one of the most watched events all across the globe. And yes, Jade wore a black wedding dress and got her dream wedding in Hawaii. Beck also doubles as an amateur mechanic when not appearing on the show.

Tori and Andre had another unsuccessful first date and agreed that a relationship just wasn't right for the two of them (no matter how much they really, really wanted one). The two of them formed a band, Tandre, with Tori as the singer and Andre playing piano and/or guitar. Tori still appears on the show, plus some side acting jobs. Andre is one of the most popular music artists of the new decade.

As for Cat and Robbie; they're still the most 'adorkable' couple ever. And rest assured, they're living happily ever after.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes it is the end. On a side note 'adorkable' is such a fun adjective, I used it to describe my pal Chuckie on occasion while my late grandmother (may she rest in peace) called him an Oompa Loompa. Another side note: I also couldn't put the three good goons behind bars; so like most people in Hollywood, they got off with community service. Hey, did you catch my references to other Dan Schnieder things? One reference was to <em>All That <em>the other was _iCarly_ (hint, hint)**

**I have decided to do at least two more **_**Victorious **_**fanfictions. One will be just one long story and the other will be a multi-chapter based on a classic 1982 Oscar winning movie. Why? I love doing fanfics based off of movies; I'm like one of the ultimate movie buffs ever. Both will also be Cabbie with Bade as the secondary couple. I don't think they'll be any Tandre in the others.**

**The long story I'll put up was originally going to be a bonus chapter; but it won't be. _HERE'S THE SURPRISE_: I've decided to expand on Cat's story and give it its own fanfiction. I just don't know when I'm going to post it.**

**Oh hey, you people seem to like me. If you have a favorite/tolerated movie and you want me to write a **_**Victorious**_** fanfiction based off of that movie, I might consider it. If I've never seen the movie you suggest, I'll try to see it; or at least I'll see the trailer if I can't see the movie and base it off of that. Maybe I'll take television episodes or songfics into consideration but that's only a maybe.**

**Thanks a lot for sticking with me through this. I hope I was true to the movie, true to the show, and true to you readers. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
